Occlumency Lessons
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Set after book 5. Severus and Harry grow close when the Potions Master has to stay at Grimmauld Place over the summer to teach Harry Occlumency. But will their new love survive Hogwarts, and the upcoming battle? HPSS, SBRL, RWHG. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Occlumency Lessons**

 **Summary: Set after book 5. Sirius is alive and he and Harry are spending their first summer together at Grimmauld Place. There's just one problem - Professor Severus Snape will also be staying with them to teach Harry Occlumency. Snape is angry, Sirius is annoyed, Harry is upset, and Lupin is just amused. HPSS, SBRL, RWHG.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Suspense, Family**

 **Pairing(s): Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

 **Warning(s): Angst, violence, abuse, underage relationship, teacher/student relationship**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

A warm summer night outside of London found a green eyed, dark haired boy with his arms crossed, glaring at the man sitting across the table from him. "This is the most unfair thing I've ever heard of in my life," he said.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with you on this one, Mr. Potter," Severus Snape replied coldly.

Harry Potter turned desperately to Dumbledore. "Professor, there has to be another way," he said. "Can't we continue my lessons when term starts? Can't someone else teach me? Remus taught Defense Against the Dark Arts for a whole year at Hogwarts. He probably knows Occlumency, right, Remus?"

"Severus is more experienced with DADA than I am, Harry," Lupin said.

"And besides, his _monthly problem_ might be a distraction," Snape pointed out. Harry narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Remus may be a werewolf, but he'a still a thousand times better than you!" Harry exclaimed.

"You insolent brat," Snape spat. "I'm the one giving up my summer to spend it-"

 _"Enough!"_ Dumbledore practically shouted. "You two will learn to live with each other whether you like it or not."

"Please, Professor Dumbledore," Harry begged. "I was supposed to be with Sirius this summer."

"And you are," Sirius said. Harry looked at the man sitting beside him, feeling a gentle hand on his arm. "I'll just have to share you. Believe me, Harry, I'm not happy, either. I'm on your side here. But if this is the safest option for you, then it's worth it."

Harry sighed in resignation. There would be no getting past the decision of four adults. "All right," he agreed. "As long as you're here with me." Sirius smiled.

"Sirius, if you could show Severus to his room, that would be great," Dumbledore said. Sirius nodded and Snape followed him out of the dining room, leaving Harry alone with Dumbledore and Lupin.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Dumbledore said. "But Sirius is right - this is the safest option for you. I know you don't like Severus, but if I am being completely honest, it's time you two start getting along and work together."

"Or at least be able to tolerate each other," added Lupin, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Harry almost snapped at him, but he liked and respected Lupin and he didn't want to fight with anyone else. He suddenly felt exhausted. "I must return to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

After they said goodbye to Dumbledore, Lupin stood from the table. Harry followed him out to the living room. "Are you leaving, Remus?"

"I don't want to, but I'm afraid I must," said Lupin. "Tonight's the full moon."

"But you had your potion," Harry said. "You can stay here."

"I appreciate it, Harry, but I will be back tomorrow. Try to get some sleep, all right?"

When Lupin turned to go, Harry said, "Wait," and hugged Lupin. "It's great to see you again, Remus."

He felt Lupin's arms wrapping around him. "You too, Harry," he said, and left. Harry smiled to himself, then went back in the kitchen for a late snack, suddenly not feeling so tired as he remembered that Snape was in the same house as him.

"Still hungry?" Sirius said from the doorway. "Grab me one of those dinner rolls, will you?" Harry obeyed and they sat down at the table, just the two of them. "I really am on your side, Harry, you know that right?"

"I know," Harry said through bites of bread. "I just...wish I could spend more time with you. Especially after almost losing you this year..."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," Sirius said. "Harry, I don't want you to worry about me. This summer you need to focus on being able to block your mind from Voldemort."

"But I _do_ worry about you," Harry said. "I love you, Sirius." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized that was the first time he'd ever said that to Sirius. "I just want you to know that."

"I know, Harry. I love you, too," Sirius said, and pulled Harry into a tight, warm hug.

Harry buried his face in Sirius's hair and clung to him. "I've lost so many people," Harry said. "If I ever lost you..."

"You won't," Sirius said, holding Harry close. "Don't you ever worry about that."

* * *

Early the next morning, Harry went downstairs for a cup of tea to find Snape already awake, eating. Harry didn't acknowledge him as he began to make tea, his back to his professor.

"We're starting lessons after breakfast," Snape's flat voice informed him.

"Fine," Harry said coolly.

"You two have a lot of warming up to do before becoming friends," said a new voice.

Harry turned to find Lupin standing in the doorway, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen any time soon."

"That's one thing we can agree on, Mr. Potter," Snape said. He took his plate to the sink, accidentally-on-purpose bumping into Harry, who glared. "If you'll come with me, we have a lot of work to do for your first lesson."

Harry sent Lupin a please-help-me look as he followed Snape into the living room. "We will continue where we left off from term," said Snape. "Get out your wand, Potter."

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Snape. _"Legilimens!"_ Snape shouted before Harry could do anything. A collection of memories went by like a movie - Harry's very first glimpse of Hogwarts, the time he, Ron, and Hermione took down the troll, going into the Chamber of Secrets, meeting Sirius.

When it was over, Snape said, "You need to have more control over your mind, Potter. The Dark Lord will easily be able to access your memories and use them against you."

"It's only the first day of lessons," Harry spat at him. "Back off."

"The Dark Lord won't back off," Snape pointed out. "You have to be able to do this _as soon as possible."_

"I don't want to just learn this," Harry said. "I want to fight Voldemort. I won't be helpless against him."

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Snape narrowed his eyes at him.

"Can you teach me advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked. "We have the whole summer, and I can learn Occlumency first. I just...I don't want to let anyone down."

Harry could have sworn that Snape's expression softened, if only for a moment. "Then when we get back to school, you will assist me with cleaning cauldrons and organizing potions."

"Yeah, yeah, I will," Harry said. "I just...I need to learn how to protect myself. And the people I love."

"And I believe it goes without saying that you will keep this little _agreement_ between us a secret," Snape continued.

"Of course," Harry said. After a moment, he added, "Thank you."

Snape waved a hand dismissively. "It's not a big deal, Potter," he said. "But now we must continue with Occlumency. _Legilimens_!"

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all like the first chapter of my newest Snarry fic! Please review :) I will try to update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to all who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed this story! Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to keep updates more consistent. It really does encourage me to write when knowing people enjoy my story.**

 **tatianaburelle: Thank you! :)**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

It was hard adjusting to living with Snape.

Not only did Harry have to share his personal space with the man - he also had to let his Potions Professor into his mind. He saw Snape all the time: during lessons, at meals, around the house. The one good thing about Harry's living arrangements was that he was also living with Sirius. He and Sirius were quite close now, closer than they'd ever been before. They were even working on a project together - Harry was helping Sirius build a new motorbike.

Harry's Occlumency lessons continued as usual. In a few weeks, Snape would begin secretly teaching Harry advanced DADA. For now, though, they were just working on Occlumency.

This last set of memories was particularly painful - Snape was prying through his memories of the Dursleys. Harry didn't think Snape had known about the Dursleys - and as much was confirmed when the Potions Master's attack was over.

Snape was staring at him, a strange expression on his face. "You were living with Muggles?" he asked Harry.

"Where did you think I was living?" Harry said coolly. "And they're not my family."

"I thought you might have taken up residence at the Weasley house," Snape commented. "I...I didn't know." Snape suddenly looked almost embarrassed. "We'll continue then, Potter. _Legilimens_!"

The memories flew by again - Ron, Fred, and George helping him escape the Dursleys during his second year, Snape yelling at him about the Whomping Willow, defeating Tom Riddle and the basilisk...Harry tried to block out his mind from Snape, but it was useless.

"You're not trying hard enough, Potter," Snape said.

"You think I _want_ you prying through my mind?" Harry spat at him. "You think I want to be here with you? I don't!" He snatched up his wand and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Snape's PoV:

"You wished to see me, Severus?" Albus said later that same day.

"Yes," Severus said harshly. "Do you mean to tell me, Albus, that you let Potter suffer with those Muggles for _eleven years_ , and every summer after that up until this?"

"He told you?" Albus asked, surprised.

"No. I found it in his memories," said Severus sharply, "during Occlumency lessons."

Albus stared at him knowingly. "It was the best option for him, far away from the wizarding world," he insisted. "If I'm not mistaken, Severus, it seems as though you care for the boy."

"I do _not_ care for Potter," Severus declared adamantly. "I was simply curious."

Albus's damned blue eyes twinkled. "You and Harry would make a great team, Severus," he said, "if you learned to put aside your differences. It's been five years. I do believe your...feud has gotten quite old."

Severus shook his head. All the times he'd treated the boy like his life was perfect...And all Severus did was make his life worse. Severus felt a pang that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I don't think Harry wants to team up with me anytime soon," Severus said, not realizing that he called the boy by his first name. "He hates me."

"You know, Severus, Harry is not James," Albus pointed out.

 _And he's not the spoiled brat I thought he was_ , Severus added in his head. "I don't have many friends, Albus."

"Well, then maybe it's time you start making some," Albus said knowingly.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry walked into the living room later that evening to find Snape sitting on the couch reading a book. "Where've you been?"

"At Hogwarts." Snape's voice was devoid of emotion. "I needed to speak with the Headmaster."

"Oh." Harry sat down on the opposite side of the couch as Snape and turned on the television.

"That television will rot your brain, Potter."

"And you care?" Harry retorted. He could have sworn Snape reddened just a bit. Harry stared - it made Snape look younger. Something inside Harry felt different. Warmer.

"I care because you could be studying," Snape replied. "As I recall, you seemed to have done quite poorly in Potions."

"It's summer! You're mad." Harry rolled his eyes at the man.

Snape snorted. "Foolish, bold Gryffindors."

"Unreasonable, stubborn Slytherins," Harry shot back. To his surprise, Snape actually chuckled. "You should laugh more often, Professor."

"Give me a reason to and I will," Snape said.

"You're impossible." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Funny, I think the same about you."

They stared at each other. Brown eyes met green ones, and Harry's heart skipped a beat. It seemed as though Snape was staring into his soul, and he suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Finally talking, are we?"

Harry and Snape both looked towards the doorway, where Lupin stood watching them. "None of your business, Lupin," Snape said coolly.

" _Professor_ ," Harry protested. To Lupin, he said, "I am not becoming friends with this stubborn man, here."

"Oh, is that what I am?" Snape asked, an eyebrow raised. His tone sounded almost playful. "If you'll excuse me, Potter, I have a potion to brew. Occlumency lessons will start in an hour." With that, he left the room, black robes sweeping dramatically behind him. Harry and Lupin shared a look. This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurohi Rokujou: I've actually never read Pride and Prejudice :O haha, but I keep meaning to so maybe I'll check it out. Thank you, I'm glad you like it!**

 **merdarkandtwisty: Thanks!**

* * *

Snape's PoV:

Once Severus returned to his room, he sat down on his bed and sighed in exhaustion after his long day. He couldn't believe what he'd seen in Potter's memories. The Dursleys had abused him, no doubt about that, and while Severus knew that Albus had Potter's best intentions in mind, he couldn't help but feel a spark of anger that the Headmaster had willingly let Harry stay with that family.

Those memories, though...Severus couldn't get them out of his head. He recalled his conversation with Potter just now, the corner of his mouth twitching. He also remembered the way the boy had stared at him with those bright green eyes-

The Potions Master shook his head. _You're growing soft, Severus,_ he scolded himself. But at the same time, the thought of Potter hurt in any way bothered him greatly.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

A few minutes after Snape retreated upstairs, the front door opened. "Who is it?" Harry asked, his jaw dropping when Ron came around the corner into the living room. "Ron!" Hermione poked her head around the corner as well. "Hermione! What are you guys doing here?"

The rest of the Weasleys piled into the living room. "Are they here?" Sirius called from upstairs, and soon he had joined them. He grinned at Harry. "Surprise."

"You're the best, Sirius." Harry hugged him tightly, then turned to his friends. "I'm so glad you guys are here. You have no idea how bored I've been."

"Well don't worry, Harry, you won't be bored anymore," Fred said.

"Yeah, and if you want us to prank Snape, we've got loads of-"

"There will be no prancing or use of magic in this house," Mrs. Weasley declared, "besides Harry's Occlumency lessons. "Which he has permission for from Dumbledore."

"Can't we get permission from-"

"No," Mrs. Weasley said.

"What are Occlumency lessons like?" Hermione asked. "Must be interesting."

They all got comfortable in the living room and spent the next hour catching up. At one point, as Fred and George were in the middle of a story about how they pranked Ron and Percy so that they were glued together for a day, Harry saw Snape watching them. When he saw Harry looking, he turned and went into the kitchen. "Excuse me," he said, getting up and following Snape into the kitchen.

"You never mentioned your friends were coming," Snape said without bothering with a greeting.

"I didn't know," Harry said. "Sirius surprised me."

Snape sat down at the table with a plate of leftovers from dinner. Harry sat down beside him. "Don't you want to get back to your friends, Potter?"

"You looked like you could use some company," Harry said honestly.

"I prefer being alone," Snape replied.

"Why?" Harry asked. "You're allowed to have friends." He thought of something then. "How come you're not married, Professor?"

"I never found the right person for me," Snape answered. "And not everyone wants to be married, Potter." He looked amused.

"I guess not," Harry agreed. "Well...if you want to come join us, you're welcome to."

To Harry's surprise, Snape actually did follow him into the living room. Hermione and Ron gave him questioning looks as Snape claimed the seat beside Harry. They were sitting on the couch, so Harry was pressed up against Snape so that Ron and Hermione would still have room. Harry, completely immersed in his friends' stories, was completely oblivious to the looks Snape was sending him. He did notice that Snape didn't talk much that night.

When everyone began retiring to bed, Snape said softly, "Thank you, Potter."

"For what?"

Snape looked embarrassed. "I don't have many friends," he admitted.

"Well, if you need one, you know where to find me." Harry offered him a small smile. "Goodnight, sir."

"It's Severus," Snape - Severus - said.

"Then call me Harry," the Gryffindor said.

Severus nodded in agreement. "Harry," he said, calling Harry by his first name for the first time ever. "I'll see you at Occlumency lessons tomorrow morning, then."

"Yes," Harry said. "Goodnight, Pro - Severus. That's going to take some getting used to," he added as they walked up the stairs.

Severus chuckled. "Goodnight, Harry," he said as he went into his room and shut the door. Harry went into his own room, exhausted, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

There were too many people in the house.

Severus sat at the end of the table at breakfast, for once wishing that Harry would wake up so he wouldn't feel so out of place. Black was glaring at him from across the table while the Weasley twins were flying two paper airplanes that they'd charmed. When Harry did show up a few moments later, he surprised Severus by sitting down next to him, a few seats over from Weasley and Granger.

"Good morning, Severus," Harry said as he took a plate and began filling it with pancakes, bacon, and eggs. "Sleep well?"

"Indeed," Severus answered. "I hope you're well rested for Occlumency."

"I don't even know where we're going to have lessons today," Harry pointed out. "The house is so crowded now. It's different than when it was just you, me, and Sirius."

"True," Severus sighed. "We'll go up to my room, then," he decided, reaching for more eggs and completely missing the blush on Harry's face. Severus blinked when one of the paper airplanes hit him on the nose with it's pointy tip.

Everyone fell silent then, and Fred Weasley gaped at him. "Sorry, Professor Snape," he said, but Severus heard him and his brother snickering. Harry looked down at his plate, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"Don't. You. Dare. Laugh," Severus muttered to Harry, who had a hand over his mouth to obviously hide a smile. Severus wasn't stupid. "Although, I do appreciate your effort," he allowed.

"You're not helping, Severus," Harry breathed out. "It's getting harder and harder to hold in."

The Potions Master sighed. "Yes, it was hilarious," he said sarcastically, returning to his breakfast.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

After they had both finished their breakfast, Harry said goodbye to his friends and followed Severus upstairs. Harry had never been in Severus's rooms either at Hogwarts or here at Grimmauld Place, and felt a little uncomfortable, especially as Severus shut the door. Harry was still getting used to being friends with the Potions Professor, and this felt strangely intimate.

"Have you been practicing outside lessons?" Severus asked. When Harry nodded, he said, "Good. _Legilimens_!"

Harry, who wasn't expecting Severus to start that quickly, automatically shouted " _Expelliarmus_!" That sent Severus flying into the wall, which fell around him. There was a loud CRASH, and all the noise downstairs suddenly stopped. Harry gulped, knowing he was about to be in a world of trouble.

And he and Severus had only just become friends.

Tentatively, Harry approached Severus, who was covered in plaster from the wall. "Are you okay?!" he exclaimed, apologizing over and over as he reached out a hand and helped Severus up. Severus grasped his hand tightly and pulled himself up.

"Lucky for you, Po - Harry, I am fine," Severus said, brushing bits of the wall off his robes.

"You missed a spot," Harry said, reaching for the small piece in Severus's hair. His black hair slipped through Harry's fingers like silk, and Harry gasped as he realized how close they were standing together.

Before either of them could say anything more, the door was thrown open and Harry jumped back. "What happened?" Sirius exclaimed, Ron and Hermione standing behind him to get a look, the rest of the Weasleys behind them.

Harry and Severus exchanged a glance, and then Harry told the story. "It was an accident," Harry said. "I just did it automatically, because Severus started lessons quickly and caught me off guard." Harry noticed some of them exchanging glances. "What?"

"Are you and Professor Snape friends?" Hermione asked what they must all have been thinking. "You called him by his first name."

"Oh..." Harry blushed. "Yeah, I guess we are friends."

Harry helped clean up the mess, apologizing greatly to Sirius the whole time. But he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened just before everyone came rushing in, when he had pulled the piece of wall from Severus's soft hair. He couldn't fathom the new, strange feelings.

He liked that he and Severus were friends now, but...what was happening to him?

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update! Exam week was hectic, but now that it's spring break I should have a lot more time to keep updating. I have exciting new plot twists and drama planned, so my writers' block is gone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Thanks to all who have already favorited/followed/reviewed this story. And thanks to all my readers, you guys keep me writing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Spring break has been crazy, but I should have more time to update in the next few days.**

 **lilyflower101: Yes he is :)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Thorilian: Haha I know the feeling, sorry! Here's another chapter for you**

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus Snape stood in front of Privet Drive, looking at number four. So, this was the family who had abused Harry, he thought to himself, crossing his arms. Well, they were about to get what had been coming for them for a very long time.

Severus didn't bother to knock as he burst into the house, his black robes flying behind him like a cape around the corner into the Dursleys' living room. "Are you the Dursleys?" he asked, his black eyes a storm.

Dudley screamed, Petunia was pale, and Vernon looked terrified. "Y-Yes," Vernon stammered.

"I am one of Harry's professors at Hogwarts," Severus said sharply, pulling out his wand. All three Dursleys shrieked, and Severus tried not to cringe at the sound. He stepped closer, pointing his wand at the Dursleys. "And if I ever hear of you hurting my - hurting Harry again, I'll hex you. Although," he added, "I rather like the idea of hexing you anyway."

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry gaped at the Potions Master, not sure whether to be grateful or worried. "You did _what_?"

"I put a hex on them," Severus said. "Only a temporary one, or I would be in trouble."

"You might be already, Professor Snape," Hermione pointed out.

"Severus did an amazing thing for me," Harry said. "The Dursleys deserved it." He looked at Severus. "Thank you."

"So it is true, then," Ron said. "You and Sn - and Professor Snape - are friends?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Severus, could you pass the gravy?" he asked, their fingers brushing as Severus handed it to him. Harry felt a fluttering in his chest.

He, Severus, Ron, and Hermione talked for a while longer before Ron and Hermione left, leaving Severus and Harry alone. "I mean it, you know," Harry said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Severus looked a little embarrassed.

"Hey," said Harry gently, and his Professor glanced up at him. "You don't have to be embarrassed. What you did was brave."

"And foolish," Severus said. "I could still get in trouble. But," he added, "I do not regret it."

Harry looked up in surprise. "You don't?"

"You are my friend," Severus pointed out. Harry smiled.

They finished their dinner shortly after, and both stood up from the table. "Harry, since your friends are here, when do you want to have Occlu-"

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's waist, pulling him into a tight but warm hug. After a moment, Harry felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around him, holding him close. Severus rested his cheek on the top of Harry's head, and Harry's face was buried in his Professor's shoulder so that he couldn't breathe, but he didn't care.

They stayed like that for a long time, not talking, but just enjoying each other's company and the closeness of the other. "Thank you again, Severus."

Severus touched Harry's shoulder gently. "After all they've done to you, you deserve it."

Harry smiled. "I really do appreciate it. Oh, and about Occlumency...I guess we can have lessons in my room now," he said as they walked up the stairs. "Also, since your room isn't exactly in the best condition, you can stay with me if you'd like."

"In...in your bedroom?" Severus asked, pausing with his hand on the doorknob to his bedroom.

"Well...you don't really have a wall," said Harry, blushing. "I have a double bed so we could both fit - and I also have four walls."

Silence. Harry's cheeks burned. "All right," Severus agreed. "Thank you, Harry."

"It's the least I could do after what you did for me," Harry pointed out as Severus followed him down the hall and into Harry's room. They got in bed as if they did this every night, and Harry turned off his lamp, plunging them in darkness.

"Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Silence. Harry knew Severus was still awake, and so he scooted closer to Severus until his head rested on the Potions Master's shoulder. He heard his professor's breath catch, and then felt Severus's arm wrap around his waist. He'd never slept with anyone all through the night. The closest he'd gotten was to sharing rooms with people, but never a bed. Never.

Had he really invited his professor to bed?

Harry, whose face was starting to grow hot again, was glad the room was dark so Severus wouldn't notice his blush. He wondered why Severus had accepted his offer so quickly. The man had just said the other night that he liked to be alone.

Severus tugged him closer, his large nose buried in Harry's hair. The younger man felt a flutter of warmth. It was the same as when he'd found out that Severus had hexed the Dursleys, when their fingers had brushed, and when he'd pulled the piece of wall from Severus's hair and their gazes had met. And then Harry realized what was happening.

He was falling in love with Severus. With Snape, his greasy git of a Potions teacher. With his friend, who was old enough that he'd gone to school with Harry's father.

Harry felt like he couldn't breathe, and he sat up quickly. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"I just..." Harry gulped. Severus's hand rested low on his back and he couldn't think straight. "I...I need a glass of water. I'll be right back." He got up and quickly left the room.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus watched Harry leave, confused. More than confused. Perplexed. Harry had seemed overwhelmed about something, Severus didn't know what. Maybe that they were sharing a bed?

But Harry was the one who invited him to his room. So that couldn't be it, could it?

Harry returned, gulping down water. "Is everything all right?" Severus asked him when he got back in bed.

"Fine," Harry answered, but Severus wasn't so sure. "I was just thirsty."

Severus looked at Harry who was turned over on his other side, facing away from the Potions Master. Taking a deep breath, Severus moved closer to him and put an arm around him. "If you need to tell me anything, Harry, you may."

"Thanks, Severus."

In the darkness, Harry's hand found the other man's, his fingers lacing through Severus's. Soon, Severus felt Harry's breathing slow. He was asleep.

Severus felt a warmth that he hadn't felt since Lily, and realized with horror that he didn't just feel friendship for Harry.

He was falling in love with him.

Severus's eyes widened in the darkness, and he shook his head slightly so he wouldn't wake Harry. No, Severus, he told himself. But even as he tried to deny it, he couldn't deny his feelings for Harry.

This was all Albus's fault. He was the one who'd made Severus teach the boy Occlumency, so that Severus would see that Harry wasn't the spoiled brat Severus thought he'd been and that he was actually a kind, caring person. But deep down, he knew Albus hadn't made Severus fall in love with Harry. It had just happened.

Sighing, Severus tugged more of the blanket to him - Harry was hogging the blankets. He decided to keep his feelings a secret. Yes, that's what he would do. No one had to know, especially Harry. Having resolved his problem, he fell asleep with his face buried in Harry's hair.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys like the new chapter! Review please and updates soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's PoV:

Severus was still asleep when Harry woke up the next morning. Harry, deciding it would be best that no one knew they had shared a bed, woke the other man up.

Severus's eyes opened, and he yawned. Harry had never seen him this early in the morning, and thought he looked cute when he was tired.

Harry quickly dismissed the thought. Severus would definitely not take that as a compliment. "We should probably get up, if we're going to do Occlumency," Severus agreed.

Oh no. Occlumency. Where Severus would look into Harry's mind and know in an instant that Harry was in love with him. Suddenly, Harry coughed and put a hand on his head. "Severus, I think I'm sick." He tried his best to sound congested, and he hoped the other man bought it. "I think I just need to lie down."

"I'll make you soup," Severus said, getting up.

Harry caught his hand. "Actually, could you just..." - he faked a sneeze - "could you stay here with me?"

Severus hesitated for a moment before he said, "All right." He got back in bed.

"I definitely don't think I'll be able to do Occlumency today," Harry sighed.

"Very well then," Severus said. "I have some things I need to get done in a while. For now, though...I have to admit I like this."

Harry, who had nestled against Severus, smiled. "You don't mean that Severus Snape likes to cuddle?"

"If you tell ANYONE, I will strangle you in your sleep." Severus glared down at him.

Harry laughed. "There's the Potions Professor I know."

They bantered casually for a while before Severus said, "I really must be going, Harry. Albus asked me to do something for him."

"What?" asked Harry as Severus got up.

"That's information that has to stay between me and Albus." Severus turned in the doorway. "I'll be back later."

"Okay," Harry agreed, and Severus was gone. Suddenly bored, Harry left his room and went downstairs to spend some time with his friends.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron called. "Come play chess with us. I was just beating Fred and George."

"Don't listen to him, Harry," Fred said.

"We've been winning the whole time," finished George.

Harry laughed and sat down beside Ron, on the opposite side of the table as the twins. "Well, that's about to change," he declared.

"I thought you were sick," Sirius commented from farther down the table.

"Yeah, Professor Snape said before he left that you were sick," Hermione added.

"Oh, I..." Harry trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Feeling better, I guess." Neither Sirius or Hermione seemed to have bought it.

After a fun morning of playing chess, they all went to Diagon Alley to pick up some things. The whole day was wonderful, but Harry felt like there was something missing the whole time.

He was pretty tired after they returned to Grimmauld Place, and sat down on the couch with a book. Everyone else retired to bed, but Harry decided to wait up for Severus.

Which turned out to have been a great idea, because not ten minutes later the man Apparated into the living room. Harry brightened at first, but then his smile faltered when he saw Severus's face. He was white as paper, and he slumped onto the chair. "Severus!" Harry threw down his book and rushed over to him. "What's wrong?"

"My...my leg," Severus said, pulling back his robes.

Harry gasped. Blood poured from it, as well as a clear-colored substance. "What is that?"

"Snake venom," Severus gasped. "From the Dark Lord's snake, Nagini."

Harry wrapped an arm around Severus's waist, half-dragging, half-carrying him over to the couch. He called for help and asked, "Why were you...?" But the words died in his throat.

"Because I've been spying on the Dark Lord for Albus," Severus answered.

"Wha-" Harry started, stopping when he heard a gasp. "Someone go to St. Mungo's and get a doctor!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"I'll go," Sirius said, and Apparated.

But Harry was only half-paying attention to them. "Someone get bandages," he said. "And cleaning alcohol. Now!" Harry brushed a lock of dark hair out of Severus's eyes. "You are _not_ allowed to die, Severus, do you understand me?" His voice was broken.

Severus nodded, and Harry hadn't even realized he was crying until the other man gently brushed away his tears. "You're not getting rid of me this easily, Potter." Their fingers laced together.

Harry choked out a laugh. "Harry, I brought one of the most skilled doctors at St. Mungo's," Sirius informed him. "He'll get rid of the venom."

"Your only job is to keep him distracted," the doctor said before getting to work.

Severus's scream when the doctor put an ointment on his leg shattered Harry's heart. But all he could do was squeeze Severus's hand as the man he loved gasped in pain. Harry never left his side, not even when they moved Severus up to his room, now that the wall had been fixed.

The doctor gave them notes on what potions to give Severus, what time of the day and how many times to give them to him, and how to help him rest. When he had finished lecturing them, he Apparated back to St. Mungo's, leaving only Sirius, Harry, and Severus in the room.

"You'll keep an eye on him, then?" Sirius asked Harry. Harry nodded and hugged Sirius, before closing the door behind his godfather. He was alone with Severus, whose eyes were closed and his breathing slowed.

Harry sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Severus's dark eyes opened, and Harry reached a hand into his soft hair. "Go back to sleep," he murmured.

"Harry, I...I have to tell you..." Severus's voice was hoarse.

"No. It can wait," Harry decided. "You need rest." Harry ran his thumb along Severus's jaw, their lips inches apart.

"No, Harry. Listen," Severus said firmly, startling him. His fingers brushed against Harry's gently. "We're not safe in this house anymore. The Dark Lord looked into my mind and saw that I'm helping you. That's why he had Nagini attack me. And now he knows where you are."

Harry felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. "This is my fault," he gasped.

"What? No, Harry-" Severus grabbed Harry's hand, but Harry pulled away.

Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Severus. I never meant to hurt you."

"You can make up for it by staying," Severus said. "Please."

"I...I can't. I can't risk hurting you again." Harry shook his head and backed out of the room.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the new chapter! Updates soon. Review please :) and thank you all for your support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thorilian: Haha here's another chapter :)**

* * *

Severus's PoV:

They were staying at a hotel now, deep in central London where they hoped Voldemort wouldn't find them. He hadn't seen Harry since last night, when Harry had backed out the room, those bright green eyes wide.

When Lupin came in to Severus's room, the Potions Master sat up. "Lupin," he said. "Do you think I could see Harry?"

Lupin sighed. "I've been trying to get him to see you all morning," he informed Severus. "He refuses. He says what happened was his fault...but I think he hates being apart from you."

Severus sighed. "Tell him I'm not angry with him, not in the least," he said.

Lupin nodded. "I will tell him." After checking to see if Severus needed anything, he left.

* * *

Severus felt surprisingly lonely.

Harry's PoV:

They were staying at a nice hotel.

It was a suite that he shared with Sirius, Ron, and Hermione, and had a hot tub in the middle of the room. They'd thought Voldemort would search the cheaper inns for them, not crazy expensive ones. Hopefully they were right, and Voldemort had yet to show up.

"Harry, I really think you should go see Professor Snape," Hermione said as Lupin left. _Severus said to tell you that he's not angry with you, not in the least,_ he had said.

"All right," Harry finally agreed, if it would get his friends off his back and fix his relationship with Severus. Because he'd have to talk to him some time, wouldn't he? He trudged down the hall a few rooms, stopping at the door he knew was Severus's room. Swallowing hard, he knocked.

"Come in."

Nervous, Harry opened the door to find Severus sitting in his bed with a book. "Is that... _Quidditch Through the Ages_?" asked Harry.

The corner of Severus's mouth twitched. "Maybe."

Harry smiled as he walked over to him. "I'm not even going to ask how you managed to steal that from my room without me noticing."

Severus chuckled, and the sound lifted a weight off Harry's chest. "Come here," he said, patting the bed beside him. When Harry sat down, he pulled the younger man into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "I'm sorry about your leg, and I'm sorry I haven't been here for you." His face was buried in Severus's warm neck, so his voice was muffled.

"You're here now," Severus pointed out, stroking his hair, and Harry let out a happy sigh at the pleasant feeling. "I don't blame you, Harry. The only one who blames you is yourself."

"Voldemort attacked you for helping me," Harry said, pulling back, tears filling his eyes. He was startled to see tears in Severus's eyes as well. He'd never seen the older man cry. Never. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be hurt right now. I'm a horrible friend."

"Voldemort chose to attack me, not you," Severus pointed out. His gaze met Harry's, and their faces were so close that their noses almost touched. "You were there last night, and you're here now. And I..." He trailed off and before Harry could open his mouth to speak, Severus was kissing him.

Harry, taken completely by surprise, gasped at first but then closed his eyes and kissed him back. He melted into the kiss, and all he could think about was how soft and warm Severus's lips were against his own. A moment later, he felt Severus's hands in his hair, and he moaned against the Potions Master's mouth. Severus kissed him softly, deeply, and Harry couldn't breathe at all. Severus's large nose pressed against Harry's, his lips brushing gently against the younger wizard's over and over. Harry slid his hands down to Severus's waist, and Severus tugged him impossibly closer. Harry bit down on Severus's lip very gently, and he felt a sense of satisfaction when he heard the other man gasp.

They kissed and kissed, drinking in the taste of each other, unable to stop. After what seemed like forever, Severus pulled back, his fingers brushing gently against Harry's jaw. The Gryffindor sighed and leaned into Severus's touch. "I love you, Severus."

Severus's hand reached into his hair, stroking it. "I love you too, Harry." His lips brushed softly against the younger boy's. "However, I think it would be best for us to just be friends."

"But...why?" Harry's heart sank. "You kissed me."

"I did," Severus agreed, "to show you how I feel about you. As you already know, I am not good at expressing myself with words."

Severus's kiss had been full of emotion. Harry's heart fluttered at the memory of the kiss. It had definitely been better - not even comparable, really - to his kiss with Cho last year.

"And not only that," Severus continued, "but I am your professor. I'm old enough that I went to school with your parents."

"I don't care about any of that," Harry protested.

Severus wouldn't listen. "Harry, as much as I want this to work, it wouldn't," he said with an air of finality. "I kissed you so that you wouldn't doubt my feelings for you. I am only sparing us both inevitable pain farther down the road. I'm sorry."

He really did seem sorry, and so Harry hugged him. Severus hugged him back, his strong arms wrapped tightly around Harry. "I just want to be close to you," Harry said when they pulled back.

"And we _will_ be close," Severus promised him. "We are already. People can know that we're friends, Harry, but not lovers."

Harry nodded miserably, his heart aching from the rejection. But, he would be going through plenty more hard things over the next few years, no doubt. He would get over Severus and move on. Hopefully.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

He wasn't getting over Severus anytime soon.

They saw each other all the time at the hotel where they were staying, and it didn't exactly help Harry's feelings go away when Severus needed help getting up and he leaned on Harry for support, his fingers clutching Harry's tightly.

Harry thought Occlumency lessons would be easier now that he and Severus were close, but if anything, they were quite the opposite. Image after image of Severus passed during lessons, and when they were done for the day, Severus would have this helpless look on his face, like he wished he could do something to ease Harry's pain, but couldn't.

"The Dark Lord will sort through your happy memories first," Severus informed during one of their sessions three days after the kiss. They hadn't kissed since, or touched, or shared deep, heartfelt moments. And while Harry knew it was ridiculous because Severus was right here, Harry sort of missed him. "He'll try to use the people you love against you." Harry couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. "You can't let him, Harry."

"I won't," Harry said. "I can't afford to lose anyone else. Not when I've lost so many people already."

"I know," Severus said.

They talked about Lily then, and after that, about the others they had lost. Severus was a surprisingly good listener, and when tears slipped down Harry's cheeks, his companion wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. Harry rested his cheek against Severus's shoulder, enjoying the closeness.

There was a knock on the door then, and Sirius came in. "Harry? I thought you might be in here."

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked, getting off Severus's couch.

"Totally fine," Sirius said. "We all just want you to join us - we're going to the pool."

"Okay," Harry agreed. "Severus, do you want to come?"

"I think I'll stay in tonight," Severus said. Harry hugged him goodbye and left with his godfather, eager to spend some time with his friends.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus Snape really wanted to kiss Harry Potter. More than he thought he'd ever wanted anything. Thinking about the only kiss he'd shared with Harry made his heart speed up and put a lump in his throat. Because he knew he'd never be able to have Harry. At least not while the boy was his student. And years would pass before he graduated, who knew what would happen by then? Teenagers were unpredictable.

Harry deserved to be happy, and he would never be happy with Severus. Severus was glad Harry hadn't yet mastered penetrating anyone else's mind, because then he would see the growing feelings Severus had for him.

"Enjoying your recovery, Severus?"

Startled, the Potions Master whirled, wand raised. "Albus!" he exclaimed.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts chuckled. "Apologies, Severus. I'd forgotten you would be quite jumpy, after the incident with Voldemort."

Severus sighed. "Yes, my recovery is going well. Did you need anything?"

"I don't think it's me who needs something," Albus suggested, "not as much as you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry," Albus said. "You love him."

Severus's eyes widened. "How do you know about me and Harry? You've barely even been around when I'm with him." His heart pounded. Albus had found out. What would happen to Severus? Would he be fired?

"I just had a feeling," Albus said, those blue eyes twinkling. "Severus, when you are ready to give your heart to him, you do have my permission, as Headmaster."

Severus stared. "Then...does this mean Harry and I are allowed to be together?" He didn't dare hope.

But Albus smiled and said, "You and Harry will have to keep it very, very quiet until he graduates. But, yes, you may be with him."

Severus opened his mouth and then closed it. When he could speak, he said, "Albus, I...thank you." He felt like a huge weight had just been lifted from him.

"It's not a problem at all, Severus. You and Harry both deserve to be happy. And I know," he added with a smile, "you make him very happy."

Severus couldn't stop the smile that spread across his own face.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the chapter! I'm currently working on Chapter 7 so it will be uploaded in the next day or two. I have a lot of ideas for this story that I think you guys will enjoy. Thanks to all who have been reading and supporting this story. I would love to read more reviews :) Updates soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello again everyone! It took me a while to get this chapter done, I started several drafts for it and decided none of them were right, but then I got home from skiing for 6 hours and words just kinda poured out of me. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! Thanks again to all who have favorited/followed/reviewed and also anyone who reads this. I seriously wouldn't be motivated to keep updating without you guys.**

 **lilyflower101: Thank you SO. MUCH. for posting this comment. I couldn't agree more and I'm so glad someone else feels the same way :)**

 **Thorilian: Yep it's going to be a surprise haha**

 **Thais: Hello! Thank you, I'm so glad you love it! Here's more :) and I know right, Snarry is one of my OTPs. I'm kinda obsessed haha**

* * *

The next evening, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in Harry's suite playing chess when there was a knock on the door. Harry opened it to find Lupin, who held up a note. "This is for you," he said to Harry, smiling a little. "It's from Severus."

Harry unfolded the note. _Harry,_ it read, _I would like to meet you at the hotel restaurant for dinner tonight at eight. It is a nice restaurant, so I hope you have formal clothes. SS._

Harry raised his eyebrows. Was Severus...asking him out? But no, he couldn't be. He'd rejected him.

"Did you bring a suit or anything?" Hermione said over his shoulder, and Harry jumped.

"You know Snape is asking you out, right Harry?" Ron added.

So much for keeping his feelings a secret. "Maybe I want to go out with him," he said, smiling.

"I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed, delighted. "I knew something was going on between you two. Harry, we need to go shopping."

"What?"

Before Harry knew it, Hermione and even Ron were dragging Harry to the stores down the street. The area around the hotel was fairly busy, and soon they'd found a nice tux that Hermione swore Severus would like.

Harry went back to the hotel to get ready, and they ran into Sirius on their way in. "What's all this?" Sirius asked as he unlocked the door, glancing at the bags Harry and Hermione were carrying.

"Harry has a da-" Hermione started.

"A dance at Hogwarts coming up this term," finished Harry, elbowing Hermione. "Hermione, Ron and I thought we could go shopping together." If Sirius knew that Harry was going on a date with Severus Snape, he'd throw a fit.

Once the Golden Trio had made their way into the huge bathroom, Harry turned to them. "You guys can't tell Sirius anything that's going on between me and Severus, all right? You guys know they're enemies. Sirius would throw an absolute fit."

"You'll have to tell him eventually," Hermione pointed out.

"I know, just...not now. Severus isn't even officially my boyfriend yet," Harry said. "I really should start getting ready. It's seven thirty."

Harry managed to sneak out in his tux without Sirius noticing, and he was nervous as he headed down to the restaurant. It was dark, and there were two candles lit on each table. Severus was waiting for him. "We have a table in a private room," he said, to Harry's surprise.

"You didn't have to-" Harry started, but Severus had already taken his hand, and so Harry followed him and a waitress to a small room with lights dimmed and a table for two against a wall. A candle was lit and the waitress quickly took their drink orders before smiling and leaving them alone. Nervous, Harry sat down across from Severus.

The corner of Severus's mouth twitched slightly. "I spoke with Albus today," he said, the candlelight reflecting in his dark eyes. Harry noticed his clothes for the first time - Severus looked handsome in a black and white suit, his hair neatly combed. "He informed me that if we keep this very quiet, then we may be together."

"So this is a date then?" Harry asked, not daring to believe. Severus nodded, and Harry reached across the table for his hand. Intense happiness filled him, so much that it was overwhelming. "There's something I should tell you. Er...Ron and Hermione sort of know that I'm here. But they're the only people who know."

"I supposed you were going to tell them at some point," Severus admitted. Harry's heart sped up when Severus's fingers brushed against his own. "And, after your graduation, we will be able to tell everyone if you wish."

"I hate that we have to hide," Harry said. "But I feel so lucky that I get to be with you at all."

"I feel the same," Severus said gently, squeezing his hand. "We will not always have to hide. However, I want you to be aware of the fact that the media will be all over anyone you go out with, Harry."

"I know," the younger wizard agreed. "I wish I could just...give away fame." When Severus looked confused, he elaborated, "Ron's always said he wishes he were famous, and I feel the opposite."

"Has it ever hurt your friendship with him?" Severus asked.

"Not usually, but when my name was called for the Triwizard Tournament, Ron and I fought for a while because of my fame," Harry answered. There was silence for a moment before Harry asked, "So...when we go back to school, will I be able to see you a lot?"

"Of course," Severus replied. "But we will have to make sure no one finds out."

"Except the three people who already know," Harry reminded him.

"Four," Severus added. "I believe Lupin knows something. He had a, er...mischievous glint in his eye when he left."

"So Hermione, Ron, Remus, and Dumbledore all know," Harry said. "I really hope word doesn't get out."

"It better not," Severus agreed, "or we could both be in trouble."

Dinner went by fast. Harry enjoyed talking to Severus, because now that he knew him, it was easy to talk to him. They talked about the upcoming school year, about Harry's secret DADA lessons. Harry actually managed to make Severus laugh when he jokingly asked him if he could tell Harry his plans for his classes next year.

"I had a really great time," Harry said as they were walking back to the rooms at the end of the hall, which were occupied by the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, Sirius, and Severus. "Thank you for dinner. It must have been expensive."

"Don't worry about it," Severus told him as they stopped at Harry's door.

"So do you want to go out ag-" Harry started, but was interrupted when Severus pulled Harry against him and covered the younger wizard's mouth with his own. Harry was surprised Severus was kissing him in such a public place, but it was hard to care when Severus's hands were resting on Harry's hips and his soft lips against Harry's. It wasn't a long kiss, because they were standing in the hall, but Severus kissed with such passion that Harry was breathless when it was over.

"And to answer your question, yes, I do want to go out again." Severus offered him a small smile as he stepped away from Harry. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Severus," Harry replied. Severus went into his room and Harry went into his, with a huge smile on his face.

Hermione and Ron were waiting for him when he returned. "How was it?!" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Hermione, shhh, Sirius is in the other room," Ron said.

"Oh, right. How was it?" she said under her breath.

Harry's grin widened. "Best date of my life," he said. "Not that I've been on many, but still."

"Did he kiss you?" Hermione asked, and gasped at Harry's blush.

"Huh, I wouldn't have thought Snape would be the type to kiss on the first date," Ron mused.

"Well, we kissed before," Harry informed them. "But just once."

"So what was all that rubbish about him not 'officially' being your boyfriend?" Hermione used air quotes for "officially".

Harry rolled his eyes. "He wasn't my boyfriend _then_ , Hermione," he said truthfully. "And you guys can't tell a soul about me and Severus."

"We won't," said Ron and Hermione in unison.

They talked quietly for a while longer before they parted ways to go to bed. For the first time in a while, Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7! I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, but hopefully it will be soon :) Thank you all for reading and I would love to read reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**merdarkanstwisty: Thank you, I'm glad it's getting better**

 **LadyWhiteRose2015: It should be up soon, thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

 **lilyflower101: It's going to be epic haha**

 **Acadea Arneson: Thanks for being honest and I'm glad that you still like it :) also thanks for not flaming**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry woke the next morning to Sirius shaking him. "Harry, wake up, you have an Occlumency lesson with Sniv - with Snape," Sirius quickly corrected himself at Harry's glare. "You two being friends is going to take some getting used to."

Harry had never really faced a situation like this, and wasn't particularly looking forward to when he'd have to tell Sirius about him and Severus. And if Harry was serious about Severus, it was inevitable. He felt unexpectedly nervous as he quickly dressed and closed the door behind him, careful not to wake Ron and Hermione. He hadn't seen Severus since the night before and the memory of the kiss was fresh in his mind. He knew he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on Occlumency that morning.

He knocked on Severus's door, which opened right away. "Come in," Severus said. "We'll be doing Occlumency for a while, and then I will teach you several DADA spells that could aid you against the Dark Lord." Harry nodded, and couldn't help glancing down at Severus's lips. "I suppose I should continue to warn you when I'm entering your mind?"

Harry laughed a bit, then nodded.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine. Prepare yourself. _Legilimens!"_

The recent events of the summer sped by - Severus arriving at Grimmauld Place, Harry playing chess with his friends, building the motorcycle with Sirius, Severus's leg being injured, his first kiss with Severus, Harry shopping with Ron and Hermione for his date, Severus kissing him after dinner...

Harry's face was burning when it was over. Severus smirked. "Concentrate, Harry, or no kisses for you. I know you want one."

"Git," Harry glared at him, green eyes meeting onyx ones. His heart raced. _"Legilimens!"_

Now Harry saw things from Severus's perspective. He hadn't realized just how scared Severus was about giving his heart to someone, and it tore at his own heart.

The Potions Master's eyes were wide when Harry was jolted back to the present. "I'm - I'm sorry," Harry gasped out, consumed by guilt and emotional over the love that Severus felt for him. He hadn't expected Severus's feelings for him to be so strong. "It was automatic, I - I didn't mean-"

Severus smirked. _"Accio Harry."_ Harry found himself pressed up against Severus. "You were in control that time," he whispered in Harry's ear. "Good."

Harry couldn't even concentrate on anything the Potions Master was saying, not with his lips by Harry's ear and his arms around the boy's waist. Harry tugged Severus's mouth down to his own and could feel Severus's heart beating quickly against his as they kissed for the third time. Harry's hands found their way into the Slytherin's hair, his face burning when Severus groaned into his mouth. Severus broke the kiss, his lips brushing against Harry's neck, and Harry couldn't breathe.

"Severus..." He tried to pull him closer, but Severus backed away. "You git!" Harry exclaimed.

Severus actually laughed. "I think that's enough of a distraction for now," he decided.

"For now?" Harry inquired, an unspoken question hanging in the air.

"Mmm...indeed." Harry's face burned at Severus's smirk. "Occlumency lessons," he reminded Harry.

"Oh, right," Harry said, embarrassed.

 _"Legilimens!"_ Severus said again.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Exhausted after a morning of Occlumency and DADA, Harry headed out to the pool for a swim, and to see if any of his friends were there. Ron and Hermione were, and so was Ginny, who was lounging on a chair with a book. Ron and Hermione were bickering in the pool and splashing each other.

Harry jumped in and Ron and Hermione both yelped. "What are you guys arguing about?" asked Harry.

"Hermione thinks I shouldn't push her underwater. I disagree," Ron informed him.

"No pushing Hermione underwater," said Harry, and Hermione laughed and stuck her tongue out at Ron.

They swam for most of the afternoon, and when it grew dark outside, Ron and Hermione went back inside but Harry stayed in the pool, still enjoying it. He swam to the deep end and floated on his back, looking up at the stars.

"Harry," a deep baritone voice said. Harry rolled over and spluttered, coming back up to the surface to find Severus standing at the edge f the pool.

"Hey, Severus." Harry grinned. "Can I call you Sev?"

"You most certainly may not." The Potions Master glared down at him. "And you still have to do homework tonight."

"It's summer," Harry pointed out. "Homework can wait."

Severus rolled his eyes, and suddenly Harry got an idea. He grabbed Severus's foot and pulled him in the pool, moving out of the way as the older man fell in with a huge SPLASH.

Harry covered his mouth and giggled as Severus came up to the surface, still fully clothed in his black robes. "Oh, you'll regret doing that," the older man said.

Harry desperately tried not to laugh. "Hmm...no, I don't think I will," he decided. He yelped and swam away as Severus lunged for him. Severus was surprisingly fast even with his clothes weighing him down, and it wasn't long before he caught Harry's foot and pulled the younger wizard against him, Harry struggling against Severus's fight grip.

"Got you, brat," Severus said, but his tone was affectionate.

"Took you long enough," Harry informed him, laughing when Severus's jaw dropped. It hadn't really taken him long, but Harry just liked to tease him.

"You really are foolish, aren't you?" Severus teased. "Pushing your Potions Master in the pool. I could take points from Gryffindor."

"Technically, I pulled you in the pool," Harry pointed out, "and also you can't take points away. It's summer."

"Well then I can take them away when term begins," Severus said.

"But you won't," Harry predicted.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because you love me."

Severus opened his mouth to say something, but just then Sirius came outside. "What are you doing in the pool?" he asked Severus, surprised.

"That's a good question," Severus acknowledged. "Would you like to answer that, Harry?"

"Definitely," Harry agreed, unfazed at Severus's glare. "I pulled him in the pool."

Sirius burst out laughing. "That's my godson." He and Harry had a good laugh about it before Sirius went back inside.

Harry turned to a still-glaring Severus. "Oh, loosen up," he said, nudging the other wizard.

The corner of Severus's mouth twitched. "I suppose this is nice," he said finally.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, pulling him close. To his surprise, Severus tensed, and Harry pulled back, hurt. "What?"

"Someone could come outside," Severus pointed out.

"Fine then," Harry said coldly, and got out of the pool, tears in his eyes. "I thought you weren't going to push me away."

"I'm not," Severus said, following Harry out of the pool, his robes dripping all over the place. "I want to be with you. But you're famous, and word could very well spread fast that Harry Potter is dating his greasy git of a Potions Professor."

Harry avoided Severus's gaze. Of course he would know what his students thought of him, he'd looked into Harry's mind. "I'm sorry," he said. "I was only joking when I called you that earlier."

"I know." When Harry reached for Severus's hand, the Potions Master didn't pull away. On the contrary, he pulled Harry into a hug, his wet robes cold against Harry's skin, but he didn't care.

"I really want this to work," Harry mumbled against his shoulder.

"I do too, Harry," Severus agreed. "I do, too."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AlmondWithUnicornHair: Thank you! And no, he won't like it at all haha but it's definitely something they'll have to face. I'm looking forward to writing that part. It means a lot that you like my story so much, I love your stories "Who's the Half-Blood Prince?" and "You're the Half-Blood Prince!"**

 **Thorilian: This review really impressed me haha. Here's another layer for you and there will definitely be more layers to come :)**

 **Guest: I know right, Harry and Severus are adorable**

* * *

Severus's PoV:

"You wanted to speak with me and Harry, Albus?" Severus said a few days later. He and Harry were at Hogwarts for the afternoon, for a meeting with the Headmaster. Severus hoped Albus hadn't changed his mind about allowing him and Harry to be together.

"Yes," said Albus. "In addition to wanting to see how you and Harry are doing with lessons, I wanted to talk about the upcoming year." The term started next month, and Severus was busy putting together his plans for his classes.

"I assume Harry will not be in any of my DADA classes?" Severus asked.

"That is correct," Albus agreed.

"What?" This from Harry. "But won't that raise suspicions?"

"It may," Severus said. "But it would be inappropriate since you and I are together." And also I'm teaching you advanced DADA secretly, Severus wanted to add. Harry wouldn't be missing out on anything.

"Harry, I am sure you and Severus have already discussed this, but you two will have to be very careful once term starts again," Albus told Harry.

"Yeah, we've talked about it," Harry said, squeezing Severus's hand. "I know. I can use my dad's Invisibility Cloak to go see him."

Severus raised an eyebrow. He hadn't known that James Potter had an Invisibility Cloak. Those were extremely rare. Albus nodded. "Oh, one more thing," he said. "I know you two haven't been together long, and you can discuss this in private. But I thought it would be a wise idea for you two to share a magical bond. If it is too soon, I won't pressure you."

"A...bond?" Harry asked hesitantly. "What would that entail?"

"That depends," Severus said. "Some are actually common spells in advanced DADA. They ensure that if one person sharing the bond was physically hurt, their partner would feel it as if it was their own pain."

Harry stared. "What if one of them died?"

Severus shuddered. "I can only imagine," he replied. "But I have no plans on letting you die, Harry. And no plans on dying myself, not anytime soon."

"Would it allow access into the other's mind?" Harry asked.

"No," Severus said. "That's what Occlumency is for."

"But the bond lasts forever," Albus said. "There is no way to break the bond I have in mind, not without causing death. But it would ensure Harry's safety, because Severus, you would be able to know if Harry was in danger. And vise versa."

Harry and Severus exchanged looks. "I think we should talk about it first," Harry decided.

Severus felt relieved. He sent the boy a grateful look, and Harry smiled slightly. "Is that all?" the Slytherin asked Albus.

"That is all," Albus informed them, and they both stood.

"Would you like to go down to the lake?" Severus asked him as they left Albus's office. "We don't need to be back at the hotel right away."

"Sure," Harry said, and followed Severus out of the castle.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

"I didn't know you had an Invisibility Cloak," Severus said as they spread out a blanket on the grass. It was a cool day and there were gray clouds in the sky, although it didn't look like it was going to start raining yet.

"Yeah, it was my dad's," Harry said, and told Severus about his first Christmas at Hogwarts, leaving out details about the Sorcerer's Stone and the Mirror of Erised. He leaned against Severus, who wrapped an arm around him as they sat with their backs against a tree. When Harry finished his story, they sat in silence, until their gazes met and then their lips. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, pulling him closer, their lips pressing together more firmly.

"Severus," Harry gasped out between kisses, "If you're not ready for something as serious as the bond, we don't have to do it."

"I appreciate that, Harry," Severus said, their lips brushing again.

A boom of thunder made them both jump, and suddenly it was pouring. They both yelped, and Severus began to pull away, but Harry just wrapped his arms around Severus again and crushed their mouths together. Severus moaned into his mouth, his tongue brushing against Harry's for the first time, and Harry gasped. Severus took control of the kiss, ravishing Harry's mouth until they were both gasping for air and their clothes were soaked.

"Severus...wow," Harry said breathlessly after a while of silence. Severus's kisses drove him crazy in a very good way. Despite the cold, he felt unusually warm. Harry leaned in and kissed him again, crawling into Severus's lap and sighing happily as the other man held him close, their lips brushing in a deep, soft kiss. Harry didn't care who saw them, he honestly didn't in that moment. All he needed was Severus's mouth on his own. And Severus wasn't pulling away, either. No one was at Hogwarts to see them, anyway, except Dumbledore and he already knew. So, he pulled Severus closer and kissed him with everything he had.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry it was a little shorter than the others, but I thought it was a good place to wrap it up. Please review for more updates soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**LadyWhiteRose2015: I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! Yes, Severus will probably be influential to the battle because of his involvement in DADA and with being Dumbledore's spy. I dont want to spoil much as far as Snarry goes, but their relationship will definitely be rocky at times especially since they have to hide their love and neither of them like that.**

 **AlmondWithUnicornHair: Haha yep :)**

* * *

Severus's PoV:

A while later, he and Harry went back into the castle to warm up. Their robes were soaked, and Severus had soon found himself shivering in Harry's arms. Severus had given the blanket to Harry as they headed to the dungeon where Severus's rooms were.

Harry hesitated in the doorway as Severus walked in. "You don't have to be nervous," he told the boy, fighting a smile when Harry blushed.

"I've never been in your rooms before," said Harry.

"And now you have." Severus walked over to the fireplace and built up a small fire. "I probably have some old robes that will fit you."

Once they had changed and were seated in front of the warm fire, Harry leaned over and kissed him again. Severus's heart raced as Harry's hands brushed against his waist, and he kissed Harry firmly, a sudden desire for more building up inside him. Harry moaned and pressed against the Potions Master, who swallowed a gasp and pulled Harry closer. Harry's hand slid down to Severus's leg, beginning to move towards a dangerous spot as they kissed hungrily.

"Harry," Severus gasped, pulling away. Panic seized Severus at the thought of sharing something so intimate with someone, even with Harry.

"Too soon?" Harry asked. "Sorry. I guess I just got carried away." He was mumbling, and Severus thought he looked quite cute when he was embarrassed. Severus smiled a little when he realized that there was no hurt or judgment in the boy's eyes, only love and respect.

He put a hand over Harry's. "The time will come," he promised, smirking when Harry's blush deepened.

"You just love embarrassing me, don't you?" Harry asked.

"It gives me the greatest pleasure in life," Severus informed him.

"You know what gives _me_ the greatest pleasure in life?" Harry's green eyes sparkled with mischief. "Pushing Potions Professors into pools."

"I dare you to say that five times." Severus hesitated. "And I thought you pulled me into the pool."

The sound of Harry's laughter warmed Severus even more than the fire. "I love you," Harry said, and Severus's heart skipped a beat. "You know why?" Their faces were close.

"Because of my sarcastic wit?" Severus supplied.

"Exactly," Harry said. The Potions Master stared. "And because you're brave, and smart, and - mmph." Harry's words were cut off when Severus's lips pressed against his in a deep, warm kiss. "And a really good kisser."

Severus chuckled and kissed him again, Harry's lips soft against his own. Severus hadn't felt anything like this since Lily. What would she think of Severus's relationship with her son? Would she be happy that they were getting along, or not so happy that they were getting along _too_ well?

Harry pulled back slightly. His arms were wrapped around Severus's neck and his fingers were brushing the back of his neck, making the Potions Master shiver and forget any thoughts of Lily. "I haven't been complimented very often," Severus told him gratefully. "Thank you."

"You deserve it," Harry replied.

"I wish I could give you more." Severus sighed.

"Severus, I'm fine with waiting," Harry reassured him, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. "I know we haven't been together for long, and-"

"It's not that," Severus said, then hesitated. "Well, it _is_ that, but it's not what I meant. What I meant is that I am not an open person by any means, and it will take time for me to reveal all the parts of myself to you."

"I should think so," Harry agreed. "You're wearing so many layers of clothes."

Severus rolled his eyes, but he had to respect Harry's sense of humor. "I didn't mean the _physical_ parts, you impertinent brat," he said, and Harry laughed when Severus punched him playfully. After a moment, their banter died and Severus said, "There are some things I have kept locked inside me, and even though I am not ready to share them with you now, I want you to know who I am. I want you to trust me."

"I already trust you, Severus, and I respect your privacy. I want you to feel like you can tell me anything, but until then..." Harry grinned evilly. "The whole mysterious thing is kind of hot." Severus stared at him, and to his horror, felt his face burning. Harry laughed. "You're not the only one who enjoys embarrassing people, Severus."

That earned Harry another eye roll, and the two continued to bicker as they warmed up by the fire.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

"What kind of bond?" Hermione asked late that night. Harry had immensely enjoyed spending some alone time with his love that day, and they hadn't been in any rush to leave Hogwarts. Harry had filled her and Ron in on his meeting with Severus and Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore didn't specify," Harry said. "I think he wanted to keep it vague until Severus and I make a decision."

" _Have_ you made a decision?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I guess we'll have to talk about it."

"Well, Dumbledore can't pressure you," Ron pointed out. "Or at least, he shouldn't, because of your relationship with Snape."

"He said that himself," Harry said. "Dumbledore is a great man, and I know that whatever he has in mind, he means well."

They talked for a while longer, and then Harry went to bed. Sirius was already asleep on the fold out couch, and Harry went into his room and quickly fell asleep.

He jolted awake some hours later, his scar filled with agonizing pain. Groaning, trying not to scream so that he would wake his friends, he got out of bed and padded down the hall to a room who was occupied by the person who he needed to see, needed to know was okay.

And he seemed okay, just tired, and clad in a black robe and pajamas. "Harry? It's three in the morning." Severus rubbed his eyes and blinked at the bright light.

"I know, I just...I had a really bad dream about you, and I was wondering if I could stay here." Severus raised an eyebrow, and Harry quickly added. "Just sleeping, I promise. Nothing else."

"Then get in here before someone finds us together this late," Severus said, and Harry followed him over to his bed, the door closing behind him. "Tell me about your dream."

Harry nestled against Severus, feeling a lot safer than he had in his own bedroom. "You were with Voldemort, and Nagini struck you, but this time she killed you." He buried his face in Severus's chest, the beating of the other man's heart reassuring him. "Please don't spy for Dumbledore anymore, Severus."

Severus's fingers moved through Harry's hair, damp with sweat. "Harry, I haven't been Dumbledore's spy since my leg was injured. I haven't even seen the Dark Lord."

"All right." Harry sighed in relief. "I can't afford to lose you, Severus. I've lost so many people already. If I lost you..." He shook his head, not even wanting to imagine the pain of losing the man he loved.

"Look at me," Severus said, and Harry's heart beat faster as their gazes met. Severus's eyes were like dark chocolate. Harry realized the haunted look in his love's eyes matched his own, and was grateful to have someone who truly understood what he was feeling. Severus leaned in and covered Harry's mouth with his own, and Harry's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back. The kiss quickly heated up, and Harry moaned as Severus's tongue licked his own, pulling the older man against him.

Severus broke the kiss moments later, both of them gasping for air. "I think that's enough for tonight," he decided.

Harry had to agree. "Good night, Severus," he said, and after a moment of silence he added, "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Review please for more updates soon :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AlmondWithUnicornHair: All will be revealed soon :)**

 **lilyflower101: Haha, I like what you did there. Lord Voldsnort definitely doesn't have long, but I don't want to give too much away just yet.**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

The rest of the summer passed quickly. They spent it traveling around a lot, staying in a different hotel every week so that Voldemort wouldn't find them. Harry's friends left not long after his visit to Hogwarts, and Harry found himself missing them immensely, even though he enjoyed spending time with Sirius and Severus. Sirius, who was still avoiding Severus, had long since gotten used to Harry and Severus being "friends", but still didn't like it. Harry hated that the two people he loved the most weren't getting along at all, but he supposed some things in life weren't meant to be. The one thing Sirius and Severus agreed on was that they hated each other.

Still, Sirius accepted their closeness, for which Harry was grateful, and helped Harry with his Occlumency studies. Now that Hermione and the Weasleys had left, the whole hotel felt quieter. There had been several noise complaints at the hotel when the Weasleys had stayed with them.

Harry was quickly becoming skilled in both Occlumency and advanced DADA. Severus was an excellent teacher, and he also brewed sleep potions to help Harry with his nightmares. They still usually slept in separate beds so they wouldn't raise Sirius's suspicions, but there were some nights when Harry went across the hall and climbed into bed beside Severus, falling asleep quickly in his love's arms.

Dumbledore came to their hotel one time for another meeting. Harry and Severus hadn't discussed the bond in a while, and Harry was anxious to hear what the Headmaster had to say. Instead of bringing up the bond, however, Dumbledore said, "I hear Harry is doing quite well in Occlumency."

"Yes," Severus said proudly. "He has been a good student. And less annoying now that it's not Potions," he added with a smirk, earning a glare from Harry.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement. "I'm happy to see you two so close."

"More so than ever," Harry said, his fingers lacing through Severus's. "Our anniversary is coming up. We've been together for a month." It was longer than Harry had ever dated anyone, and he was incredibly happy.

"Wonderful to hear," Dumbledore said. "So, I have been thinking that since Harry has being doing so well, Severus, you should continue Occlumency with him during the school year. Which will also give you an excuse to see him and keep suspicions minimal."

"That is a good idea," Severus allowed. "Harry?"

Harry, happy that Severus had asked his opinion, said, "Sure, why not? Maybe then I won't have to risk using my Cloak so often."

Dumbledore looked pleased. "Excellent," he said. "I trust you will get started on Harry's syllabus then, Severus. Now that we've agreed on that, have you talked about the bond?"

"I think we should wait," Severus said. "At least for now."

Harry couldn't help feeling disappointed. Did Severus not want a magical bond with Harry? He averted his gaze as Dumbledore said, "All right, then I must be going."

They said goodbye to Professor Dumbledore, and Harry kept his gaze anywhere but on Severus as the Headmaster Apparated. "Why won't you look at me?" Severus asked him once they were alone.

"You don't want the bond," Harry accused. "I thought you would want to share something special with me."

"Harry, we already have something special," Severus pointed out. "Magical bonds aren't things to mess with. This bond will be permanent, and I want to make sure our relationship will work out. It doesn't mean I don't want to share it with you. I do."

Harry swallowed his tears. "You don't trust me," he said quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Harry, teenagers are unpredictable, and how am I to know you won't fall for some other guy or girl? I don't need my heart broken."

"How will we ever become serious enough for the bond if you don't even trust me?" Harry asked, his voice rising. "If this is about my father, I'm not like him. I'm not my parents who, by the way, were great people."

"It's not about your father," Severus said icily.

"Then it's about me?" Harry asked, hurt. "We're close, and I want to stay that way! I don't want anyone else. I just want you, but you don't want to open your heart to me. You hated me for so long, and you still hate me."

Their fight escalated pretty quickly, to shouting and accusations and not much longer after that, a loud slam as Harry stormed out of his love's room, furious.

"Harry?" Sirius looked up from his book as Harry prowled into the living room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just Severus being a git," Harry said angrily, sitting down on the couch beside Sirius.

"And you're surprised?" Sirius said.

Harry sighed. "We've been getting along so well, you know?" It was hard talking to Sirius about his relationship when his godfather didn't even know about it. "I really like him, and we understand each other. It just...it just sucks."

"I'll have a word with Snivellus-" Sirius began to stand up, but Harry put a hand on his arm.

"No. Don't," Harry said, not wanting Severus to think he had sent Sirius to annoy him.

"Well, I can't have you sulking around here," Sirius said. "You'll ruin my good mood."

"Why are you in a good mood?" Harry asked.

Sirius grinned. "Remus proposed."

Harry blinked. "He what?" Sirius's grin widened, and he showed Harry the ring on his finger. Harry gawked at him. "I'm so happy for you guys!" He hugged Sirius tightly. "Pass my congratulations on to Remus."

"Of course," Sirius said. "Once I can actually breathe."

"Sorry." Harry released his tight grip on his godfather. "When are you-" he started, but just then there was a knock on the door. Harry's smile plummeted. "I don't assume you ordered room service?"

"Nope," Sirius replied, and Harry looked out the peephole. Severus.

"I'll be back," Harry said, going outside and closing the door behind him. He glared at the Potions Master, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. "Do you need something?" His voice was cold.

"Yes," Severus answered, unfazed. "I need you." He reached for Harry's hands, and Harry didn't pull away as Severus laced his fingers through Harry's. "I can't afford to lose you either. I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified, and that's why I said no to the bond. But it is something that I want, Harry. I'm scared that I'll get too close to you, and then I'll lose you."

Harry blinked in surprise at the sudden emotion Severus was showing. Not caring who was around to see them, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and kissed him deeply. His body rested against the Potions Master's, his lips hot against Harry's. "In here," Severus whispered between impassioned kisses, and pulled Harry into his room. Harry then found himself sandwiched between the door and Severus, and being fiercely kissed. Harry buried his fingers in Severus's silky hair, earning a moan.

"Severus?" Harry asked when said man broke the kiss to trail kisses down Harry's neck.

"Hmm?" Harry shivered as he felt Severus's warm tongue on his skin.

"I need you, too," Harry breathed, and they kissed again, all tongue and teeth. Harry reached for the top button on Severus's robes, and the Potions Master didn't stop him as he undid each button and pulled the fabric off him. Their lips crushed together, and clothes were strewn across the room as Severus pulled Harry over to the bed. "Wait," Harry said, and Severus pulled back immediately. "Are you sure you want this? I thought-"

Severus interrupted him with a searing kiss. "I want you," he whispered in Harry's ear, and Harry shivered.

"Oh, okay. Proceed then," Harry said, and Severus chuckled as their lips met again. He pressed his hips against Harry's, and Harry gasped. "S...Severus..."

"Yes?" the deep, silky voice responded as their bodies pressed together again.

"More," Harry urged.

Severus smirked as he glanced below Harry's waist. "I see you want more," he said, pulling away slightly just to tease Harry. "And what is it you want, Harry?"

"You. All of you, right now," said Harry. "Please, Severus."

So the Potions Master obliged.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus made love to Harry for hours. When they were finally too exhausted to even move, he held his lover tightly as he had so often done when Harry crawled into bed with him. He had murmured "I love you" over and over both during and afterwards, unable to stand the thought of Harry thinking the opposite.

Eventually, they had to get up. "Sirius will be wondering where I am," Harry said, and started searching for his clothes around the room. His boxers had been strewn carelessly across the lamp shade, and Harry laughed as he retrieved them. "It's a wonder the lamp didn't catch on fire," he said as he tugged them on. "I know you're checking me out," Harry accused from across the room as he found his pants.

Severus chuckled and didn't deny it. He got up as well, and they both headed for the door as they finished dressing. Unfortunately, Black chose that time to join them in the hallway while Harry still putting his shirt on.

All three of them froze simultaneously. "What's going on?" Black asked carefully.

Harry opened his mouth. This should end well, Severus thought, half amused and half horrified. "I - we, er...it's not what it looks like?" Harry tried, and Severus couldn't help smirking despite the situation. Harry had always been a terrible liar.

Black glared daggers at Severus. "You. Had. Sex. With. My. Godson," he said, and lunged at Severus.

* * *

 **AN: Hahaha cliffhanger! I do love writing those. Updates soon and please review :) Hope you all enjoyed the super long chapter. Also, do you guys think I should change the rating to M or is T still okay?**


	12. Chapter 12

**takingitinstride: Haha yep :P Hope you like the new chapter**

 **lilyflower101: Oh, yes. Yes it did**

 **Thorilian: Very true, although I think Sirius may have known but just didn't want to admit it because of his history with Severus.**

 **BeholdTheMetatron1946: HAHAHA I should have written that in there. That would have been hilarious.**

 **animelvr23: I know exactly how you feel. Which is why I did it ;) haha sorry! Don't worry about not reviewing. I usually like to wait till the end, too. I'm so glad you're enjoying it and I hope you enjoy this next chapter**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

"Stop!" Harry stepped in between the two people he loved, blocking Sirius's attack on Severus. "It was my choice, too. Sirius, Severus and I are in love." He felt Severus's fingers lacing through his own.

"Yeah, I gathered that," Sirius growled.

"Black, I suggest you calm down so that we do not make a scene in the hallway," Severus pointed out.

After a death glare at Severus, Sirius followed the couple into the room he and Harry shared. "How did this even happen?! When did it happen?"

"We've been together for a month," Severus answered, and Sirius's eyes grew huge.

"Sirius, please don't be upset," Harry said desperately. "I love him, and it's okay with Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore knows, but I didn't know?" Sirius exclaimed.

Maybe that hadn't been the best thing to say. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this!" Harry told him.

"Well, I hate him!" Sirius said, pointing at the Potions Master. "I don't want you with him."

Harry swallowed, his eyes burning with unshed tears. "Please, Sirius. Don't force me to choose between you and Severus."

"You've already chosen," Sirius said, his voice cracking. "If you loved me, you would have already told me the truth."

"That's not fair, Sirius-" Harry started. "You're the only family I have left. I love you."

Sirius shook his head. "Go," he said, his voice dangerously quiet.

Harry stared. "What?"

"Go!" he yelled at Harry, who took a step back as if he'd been punched. He left, tears streaming down his cheeks as he slammed the door behind him and Severus.

Severus winced. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"No, don't be," Harry said, wiping his eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Black will come around," Severus said. "He loves you."

"No he doesn't," Harry said. "Not anymore."

"He's your godfather, Harry." Severus hugged him. "And if he doesn't come around, I'll hex him into next week."

Harry smiled against Severus's shoulder. "You always know how to make me feel better." He kissed Severus softly.

"Well, this will make you feel even better," Severus said. "We're going on vacation."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"You and me. For our anniversary." Severus smirked at the astonished look that was probably on Harry's face. "On our first date, you said you've never been to the beach. So I rented a house by the ocean."

Harry smiled. "You're the best," he said, squeezing his hand, and then frowned as he thought of something. "But...but Sirius won't let us go," Harry pointed out.

"Maybe you two need to talk before we leave," Severus said. "Which will be tomorrow, by the way. I know how much you hate Floo powder, and you aren't old enough to Apparate, so we're driving."

"Driving?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "All right then. You sure you're going to be able to stay awake? I hear old people are often tired - Ow," Harry finished as Severus shoved him playfully.

"I would suggest not insulting the driver," Severus teased, and Harry laughed. "And for your information, I'm only thirty-six."

"Only." Harry repeated, laughing. "What about distracting the driver? Can I do that?" Harry was enjoying this greatly.

"I thought it was a given that you most certainly cannot distract the driver," Severus exclaimed.

"Hmm," said Harry thoughtfully. "So I won't be able to do this?" He leaned in and pressed his lips against Severus's. The kiss lingered, and Harry's heart skipped a beat as he felt Severus's hand brushing against his waist.

"That...is very distracting," Severus breathed when they broke apart. "No kissing the driver when he's driving - although the driver wouldn't object to now."

Harry laughed and kissed him again. The kiss deepened and Harry wrapped his arms around the man's neck, his body pressed up against Severus's.

"Would the driver object to this?" Harry asked, brushing his hand against Severus's leg.

Severus's eyes widened and to Harry's surprise, a blush formed on his lover's face. "Oh, not at all," he informed Harry, pulling the Gryffindor over to the bed.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Later that night, after Harry had fallen asleep, Severus snuck out of bed and wrapped a robe around himself before knocking on the door across the hall. It opened a moment later. "What do you want, Snivellus?" Black's voice was cold.

"I want you to make up with your godson," Severus snarled. "Do you have any idea the pain that you are putting him through?"

"I'll make up with him if you break up with him." Black crossed his arms.

Severus tried to keep the smirk off his face. Black did have a sense of humor, in his own way, and the Potions Master had to respect that. "I'm not breaking up with Harry. He loves me, and I love him."

"He's your underaged student," Black hissed. "Dumbledore might allow it, but what do you think's going to happen when word gets out?"

"Harry isn't going to be in any of my classes next year," Severus informed him. "I will be continuing his Occlumency lessons outside classes. And we're going to keep our relationship a secret until he graduates."

"I can't believe this is happening," Black groaned. "My worst enemy and my godson."

"I never did anything to you," Severus said coolly. "It was all your idiotic friends. Mostly James Potter."

Black sighed and, to Severus's surprise, said, "I didn't take part in any of the pranks James pulled on you."

Severus blinked. "What?"

"James and I had numerous fights about it over the years," Black announced. "In public I stuck by his side, sure, but that was just for the popularity. I didn't like everything he was doing to you. I thought it was cruel."

Severus stared at the man in complete shock. "Then why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because you were still being a git," Black answered. "I didn't know what to do. But I figured now that you're going to be with my godson, we should at least try to get along."

"Yes, I suppose that would be best, wouldn't it?" Severus said reluctantly.

Harry chose that moment to open the door and come outside. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Your godfather wants to talk to you," Severus said, and gently gave Harry a little shove towards Black. Harry stumbled awkwardly into his godfather's arms, and Black hugged him tightly. My work here is done, thought Severus, smiling slightly to himself as he went back into his room.

Harry's PoV:

Harry clung to his godfather, not wanting to let him go. "I was worried you'd be mad at me forever," Harry said, his face buried in Sirius's hair.

"No, Harry." Sapphire eyes met green ones. "I was a little upset, but more because you lied to me than because you're with Snape."

"Oh." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to ruin our relationship." A pause. "I love you."

"Harry, nothing you could ever do would make me love you any less." Sirius pulled him into another warm hug. "I just don't want you to love me any less."

"Why would I do that?" Harry took his hand. "You're the only family I have who's actually treated me like family." Harry pulled him close again, burying his face in Sirius's hair. "

"Just promise me we'll still spend time together." Sirius held him tightly.

"Of course," Harry mumbled into his godfather's hair. "Of course." A pause. "Hey, while we're talking..." He pulled back. "Er, Severus invited me on vacation for our one-month anniversary. We're supposed to leave tomorrow."

Sirius sighed. "All right," he said, to Harry's surprise. "I do want you to be happy, Harry. The last thing I want is to make you miserable."

"It's okay." Harry laced their fingers together and smiled.

"Well then...since you're leaving tomorrow, how about we go to the pool now? And then order room service and watch a movie?"

"That sounds wonderful," Harry said.

Sirius smiled.

* * *

 **AN: So sorry for the late update! Especially since I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger. Oops. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review for more updates :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**animelvr23: I know right? That's one of my favorite headcanons**

 **takingitinstride: Snarry is the cutest couple ever :)**

 **LadyWhiteRose2015: Thank you so much!**

 **lilyflower101: Haha true.**

 **AlmondWithUnicornHair: HAHAHAHA awesome timing! Yeah, I think Severus really needed to talk about his feelings.**

 **Thorilian: Thank you! Glad you're enjoying the story :)**

 **SgtJay: Thanks! Btw so sorry I didn't answer your last review, I totally thought I did**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Vacation passed by quickly, and before Harry knew it, it was time to go back to school. He arrived at Hogwarts fresh from the beach, sunburned and his hair even messier than usual after being dehydrated from the salt water. Naturally, Severus had left the ocean unscathed and handsome as ever, while Harry was a mess.

They were still in the can't-keep-our-hands-off-each-other stage of their relationship, and took every opportunity they could to be together now that they had way less privacy. They had spent a lot of their vacation making love and Harry blushed just remembering it.

"Thinking about someone, mate?" Ron nudged him and grinned. He, Harry and Hermione were currently sitting in Professor Flitwick's class. Harry, unable to focus, kept letting his mind drift off to Severus.

Harry jumped. "What?"

"You'll get to see him after school," Ron reminded him.

"I know," Harry said. "I just wish I had a class with him-"

Professor Flitwick then took points from Gryffindor because they were talking. The day dragged on endlessly, and Harry hoped that year would only get easier. He'd already been assigned loads of homework.

At lunch, he snuck off to the dungeons, hoping he would catch Severus on his way up to lunch. He wrapped the cloak around him, and literally bumped into his lover on the way in the classroom, laughing when Severus shouted in surprise.

Severus smirked. "Harry. Should've known." He pulled the Cloak off of Harry, pulled him into the classroom, and then they were kissing. Severus cast several locking and silencing charms on the door between kisses. "We'll probably miss lunch," Severus pointed out. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not for food," Harry replied, their lips crashing together.

"And what are you hungry for?" Severus whispered in his ear.

Harry flushed. "You." Severus's lips brushed against his neck, and he shivered. He then found himself sandwiched between Severus and the Potions Master's desk.

"Then you may have me," Severus murmured against his lips, putting his fingers through the belt loops on Harry's pants and pulling him close. "Potter."

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Harry and Severus arrived to lunch fifteen minutes late, and Severus began eating faster than usual. "Where were you?" Albus asked him. "You're late."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Severus said innocently, and Albus's damned blue eyes twinkled. The Headmaster gave him a knowing look but didn't say anything more, and they ate in silence.

Severus glanced over at the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Granger, and the Weasleys were eating. He found Harry staring right back at him, and the boy offered him a small smile before turning back to his friends. Severus sighed, wishing they could eat lunch together like normal people. That they could hold hands or share a kiss in public like everyone else, without having to worry all the time. But life had a cruel way of being unfair, as Severus already knew.

The rest of the day dragged on, and Severus returned to the dungeons to find a note waiting for him on his desk. _Go up to the abandoned bathroom for a surprise. H._

Severus couldn't help smiling as he folded the note and tucked it into his pocket. He went up to the bathroom to find Harry sitting on the edge of the huge fountain, lit candles surrounding him and food laid out on a tablecloth. "A picnic?" Severus asked, walking over to him.

Harry smiled. "Surprise."

"Where'd you get all that food?" Severus inquired as he sat down across from his lover.

"I snuck it from the kitchens. I didn't have a chance to eat much at lunch today." Harry reddened a bit.

"Well, this is very nice. Thank you," Severus said softly as he started piling food onto his plate.

Harry began to do the same. "You're welcome." Their eyes met, and Severus leaned over the food for a kiss. Their lips touched softly, and Severus reached a hand up into Harry's hair-

A gasp made Severus pull away from Harry's lips, his heart sinking. Someone had caught them already, and they hadn't even been back a full week yet. But he turned his head to find the ghost of a girl floating beside him and Harry. "Hello, Myrtle," Harry said matter-of-factly.

Severus gaped at him. "You...you know her?"

"I know Harry," Myrtle confirmed. "Can't say I know you, though."

"Er...Severus Snape," said the Potions Master awkwardly. He thought he remembered hearing some stories about Moaning Myrtle, but never thought they were true. Most of the rumors he'd overheard from students.

Myrtle glanced over at Harry. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Harry," she said, giggling. "Lucky guy."

"Er, thanks." Harry looked a bit awkward, too. "So...there aren't really a lot of places that Severus and I can really be together. So would you mind - I mean-"

"I'll be over in my stall, then." Myrtle winked at Harry, who blushed as the ghost went into one of the toilet stalls.

"Shouldn't we go someplace else?" Severus asked.

"Oh, Myrtle's fine," said Harry through bites of his sandwich. "Besides, after dinner we could have a bath in the fountain if you wish." Harry grinned, and Severus couldn't help the blush that rose to his face.

"Oh, I do wish," Severus murmured seductively. "But first, I'm starving."

"Me too," Harry agreed, and they began eating.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

A while later, Harry and Severus were laying in the bathtub, a layer of white bubbles covering the surface of the water. They were kissing deeply, Severus's body pressed against his own.

"I think," said Severus between kisses, "that we might have to come up here more often." Severus's lips crashed against Harry's. His hand slid down to Harry's bare hip, and then lower.

"I think you're right," Harry replied, He kissed Severus again, his tongue slipping into the other man's mouth. Severus moaned and kissed him back, his other hand sliding into Harry's wet hair. "Can I stay with you tonight? In your rooms?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Harry." Severus cupped Harry's cheek in his hand, his dark eyes meeting Harry's green ones.

"But I have my Cloak," Harry pointed out.

"I know, but we're back at school now and things will be different," Severus said. "You need to be with your friends as well. I don't want to hold you back."

"You're not," Harry protested.

"This is just a temporary arrangement. You only have two years of school left. After you become of age and graduate we'll be legally allowed to be together," Severus reminded him. "This will be a difficult time, Harry. I think we both know that."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "What if our relationship doesn't survive it?"

"Well, it's surviving now," Severus pointed out. "One day at a time, Harry."

Harry nodded in agreement and pressed a soft kiss to Severus's lips. "One day at a time," he agreed.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Review please :) Updates soon**


	14. Chapter 14

**LadyWhiteRose2015: Haha sorry :) Glad you're enjoying!**

 **AlmondWithUnicornHair: Very true. Thanks for not flaming but also for having your own opinion. Snarry is adorable and I love reading/writing Snarry fics**

 **lilyflower101: Haha yes he is**

 **Kurohi Rokujou: Thank you so much! I do try to update often so be on the lookout for more updates :)**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

When it started getting late, Severus and Harry toweled off and parted ways for the night. They shared a long, soft kiss at the door of the bathroom before Severus headed to the dungeons and Harry to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry hoped their relationship would survive Hogwarts and the inevitable war that would soon burden them.

"Harry! Where've you been?" Hermione asked him when he sat down beside her and Ron on the couch. "With a certain Potions Master?" She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Maybe," said Harry, grinning.

"Why is your hair wet?" Hermione said.

"Uh...took a bath," Harry said truthfully.

"I thought you were with Snape," Ron said, and he and Hermione looked at their friend with matching raised eyebrows. Ron's eyes widened in understanding. _"Oh!"_ Harry and Hermione started laughing. "So you and him are serious then?"

"I think so," Harry said. "I really love him."

"That's wonderful, Harry," said Hermione happily.

"Thank you," Harry said. "Thank you both for supporting me being with him. I would have hated to keep a secret like that from you."

They spent the rest of the evening talking before heading to bed, and Harry started feeling more excited about the upcoming school year as he drifted off to sleep in his four-poster bed.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

A week after term began, word reached Severus that there would be a Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match that afternoon. He hadn't seen Harry in a few days, not since their last Occlumency lesson, and he wanted to wish Harry luck even though he was on the opposing team.

So at the beginning of breakfast, he stalked up to the Gryffindor table. "Come with me, Potter," he said stonily, and Harry followed him out of the Great Hall, surprise and curiosity filling his expression.

"What's-" Harry started, and Severus pulled him around a corner and, after checking to make sure they were alone, kissed Harry deeply and thoroughly.

Harry was left gasping for breath, and Severus couldn't help smirking at the stunned look on his lover's face. "What was that for?" he gasped.

"What, I have to have a reason for kissing my lover?" Harry blushed. "I just wanted to wish you luck before the Quidditch game today."

"Thanks," Harry said, still flushed and breathless. Severus immensely enjoyed seeing Harry like this, and that he had that effect on the Gryffindor. He touched Severus's arm. "I should probably get back," he said, brushing the Potions Master's fingers with his own as he headed back towards the Great Hall.

The game was right after breakfast, the first game of the term, and Severus could tell that Harry was nervous. Up in the bleachers, the Potions Master sat with the other Professors, his eyes on Harry as the game started. At first, Harry seemed fine, but then he seemed to get distracted, lost in thought. Ten minutes into the game, with Gryffindor in the lead by thirty points, Harry swerved to catch the Snitch and toppled off his broom. Severus gasped, holding his breath as the boy he loved hung onto his broom with one hand.

It was like deja vu, exactly like his first year when that bastard Quirrell had tried to kill Harry. Severus doubted he had the strength to save Harry again, not after the spell he'd used last time to try and save Harry had been ineffective. He could only watch helplessly as Harry fell to the ground.

Severus stood up and swept down the stairs, running out onto the field. He was the first to Harry, quickly followed by Weasley, Granger, Albus, and a crowd of other students and professors. Lee Jordan called for a time out, but Severus barely heard him. "Harry! Harry, wake up," he said frantically, shaking the boy and not even realizing that he'd called Harry by his first name in front of everyone.

Poppy burst through the crowd, hollering at everyone to back away from Harry. For some reason she let Severus stay at Harry's side. "Severus, help me take him to the hospital wing," she said, and they began the trek back to the castle.

"He'll be all right, won't he, Poppy?" Severus said desperately.

"I should think so," Poppy replied, to Severus's relief. "But falling _that_ far...well, he'll need to stay in the hospital for some time." Severus closed his eyes for a long moment, holding in the tears that threatened to spill. "I've never seen you so worried over a student, Severus. Especially Harry."

"Well, the boy doesn't deserve to die," Severus snapped. And that was what he'd tell people should they ask, which doubtless they would. Everyone knew Severus Snape and Harry Potter were enemies.

When they reached the hospital wing, Poppy figured out that Harry had a broken leg and two bruised ribs. Granger and Weasley arrived in the hospital, going around to the other side of Harry's bed.

"What did Madame Pomfrey say?" Granger asked. "He's going to be all right?"

"He will recover," Severus said, reaching for Harry's hand. "Foolish boy." The room blurred in front of him. Severus brushed damp, sweaty hair out of Harry's eyes. "Don't you dare leave me."

As if on cue, Harry's eyes fluttered open, and his gaze met the Potions Master's. "Severus? What happened?"

"You fell off your broom," Severus said. "You appeared to be distracted. Have you been losing focus recently, Harry?"

"Er...maybe," said Harry awkwardly.

Severus nodded. "Then I will brew you a potion to help you focus more," he said. "You must pay attention during Quidditch, and in class as well. What's bothering you? I hope it isn't us."

"Mostly the war," Harry said. "But also us."

Severus sighed. "Harry, I'm not worth falling off a broom," he said.

"Don't say that." Harry's sharp voice echoed through the room and made Severus jump. "I would die for you, Severus Snape."

Severus stared at him, blinking in surprise. "Right," said Weasley, and Harry and Severus both turned to them. The Potions Master had forgotten he and Granger were there. "We'll just go then."

"Feel better, Harry," said Granger quickly before following Weasley out of the room.

Harry's green eyes met his, and Severus found himself getting lost in them. "You are worth it, Severus." Harry's fingers laced between his own. "I feel closer to you more than I ever have to anyone, and I'd let myself die before anything happened to you."

The next moment, they were kissing, and Severus didn't give a damn who saw them. Not when Harry's hands rested so low on his hips and his mouth hot against Severus's. Severus found himself halfway on the bed as his tongue brushed against Harry's, the kiss becoming more fervent and passionate. Everything became a mess of lips and tongue and teeth as they explored each others' mouths for the first time in days. Luckily, Severus didn't think anyone had seen them, and after a few long moments, they broke apart gasping for air.

"No more Quidditch for you, I think," Severus gasped, still dizzy from the kiss. "At least temporarily."

"What?" Harry sat up straight and then winced. "You can't do that!"

"Oh, I assure you I can," Severus said. "As head of Slytherin House-"

"Well, I'm in Gryffindor," Harry protested. Severus had to admire his lover's boldness. "You don't have the authority to tell me I can't play for my House. Only McGonagall does."

"Harry, I just want you to be safe," Severus said. "If you start taking the potions and you prove that you can stay focused-"

"I swerved," Harry said, his tone desperate. "That's all."

"That's _all_?" Severus said. "Harry, you fell off your broom. Do you know how scared I was? I can't lose you. I _won't_ lose you. End of discussion."

"You are to remain in bed for the next week anyway," Poppy added as she gave Harry medicine to take.

"But Wood said-" started Harry.

"I will speak with Wood." Severus gently stroked Harry's damp hair. "Your job is to remain alive. It seems as though that task is especially difficult for you."

Harry sighed in defeat, having been outnumbered by Severus and Poppy. When Poppy had closed her office door behind her, Severus said, "I'm only doing this because I love you."

"I know." Harry grabbed his hand, and Severus felt his heart skip a beat. "I love you, too."

Severus smiled and kissed Harry's forehead. "Get some rest," he said, standing up. "You'll be needing it. I will have Weasley and Granger bring you your homework, and Occlumency lessons will be postponed as well until you finish recovering." Severus hated to take important things from Harry's life, but he would also hate to see him get himself killed.

"You're not staying?" Harry asked.

"I have some work to do," Severus said. "I will visit later. Try to sleep." He pressed a kiss to Harry's lips before leaving the hospital wing.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review :) Updates soon**


	15. Chapter 15

**LadyWhiteRose2015: Thank you! :)**

 **takingitinstride: Yeah, I totally agree. Thanks!**

 **animelvr23: I laughed so hard when I read this comment haha. So true! I think Harry's going to give Severus a heart attack at some point.**

 **lilyflower101: Haha we'll see what happens :)**

 **AlmondWithUnicornHair: Yeah, I can't imagine how hard that would be.**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry woke up hours later. He was alone in the hospital wing, but on the nightstand he found a bouquet of roses with a folded piece of paper tucked under the flowers. The note read: _I would give my life to save yours any day, Harry Potter. I love you more than I know how to express to you. SS._

No one had ever gotten him flowers before, contrary to popular belief. People loved him for his fame, and sure he had amazing friends, but no one had ever loved him like how Severus loved him. He made a mental note to himself to thank Severus for such an amazing gift. It was the most wonderful gift anyone had ever given him.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice startled him back to the present. She and Ron were standing beside his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Harry said.

"Professor Snape brought you flowers?" Hermione gasped. "How romantic!"

"I know," said Harry, practically glowing with happiness. "Hey, could you guys bring Severus a letter from me? I don't know when I'll be able to see him next."

"Of course," Hermione squealed excitedly, and Harry had to laugh. As he was writing his letter, Hermione said, "Oh! We have your homework for you. Professor Snape wanted us to bring it for you so that you wouldn't get behind." She gave Harry the books she was holding.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he said. "You guys are the best."

Hermione filled Harry in on what they were doing in classes, while Harry tried his best to listen. Then they talked about Severus, and then Quidditch.

"But he can't keep you from playing!" Ron exclaimed. "McGonagall has the final say, doesn't she? Hermione and I can talk to her for you."

"That's what I told Severus," Harry said. "I won't quit playing permanently. I just need to recover. I can't exactly fly with two broken ribs and a broken leg."

"Oh, Harry, we were so worried," Hermione sighed. "Promise you'll be more careful."

"Don't worry," Harry said. "I've already promised Severus."

They chatted for a while longer before they had to go to dinner, taking Harry's letter with them to give to Severus. Harry hoped he would get to see his lover soon, but knew it would be even harder for them to get alone time together since Harry was now trapped in the hospital. Sighing, Harry decided to get started on his homework.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

After dinner, Severus was sitting at his desk grading homework when he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in," he said, half-hoping it was Harry, but it couldn't possibly be.

Weasley and Granger opened the door and walked up to him. "We have a letter from Harry," Granger informed him, holding it out.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," he said, taking the letter. "How is he?"

"He's alright," Granger replied. "I think he misses you, though." She grinned before leaving him alone in his office, Weasley quickly following her.

Severus looked down at Harry's letter. _Severus_ , it read, _Thank you for such an amazing gift. The roses are beautiful and your note even more so. Being famous is hard because people who may claim to love me don't even know me personally. I am lucky to be surrounded by amazing friends and I'm lucky to have a godfather who loves me, but before you, there was never anyone in my life who loves me the way you do. That is a gift in itself that I can never repay you for. I know that these next two years will be hard for us, but I want us to be together more than I have ever wanted anything. I want you to be the last person I'm ever with. What I don't want is for you to be scared to talk to me about anything. I know you have had a hard life, but if there is anything you need, I'm here for you. I want to make your life easier, and I want you to be happy. You don't have to hide from me but at the same time, I do respect your privacy. So if there's ever anything we need to work through, I hope you will talk to me and we can figure it out together. I love you and I am so grateful for the times we have had together, and for the times we will share together in the future. HP_

Severus sat there for a moment in stunned silence. Then, after folding the paper in his pocket, he headed for the hospital wing.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry was just about to go to sleep when he heard Madame Pomfrey say, "Good evening, Severus." He sat up in earnest as his lover came over to him and, before Harry could get out a word, Severus's lips were pressing against his own. Harry closed his eyes and kissed back, the kiss deepening as it went on.

They took a few moments to catch their breath once they had stopped kissing. "Did you get my letter?" Harry asked him.

Severus's thumb brushed against his jaw, and Harry leaned into his touch. "I did," he informed Harry. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Harry said, brushing his lips against Severus's. He pulled the Potions Master against him, satisfied when he heard Severus moan. "I want you."

Severus chuckled. "Here? In the hospital wing?"

Harry sighed. "I'm starting to really regret falling off my broom."

"After you recover," Severus whispered in his ear, and Harry's heart beat slightly faster.

"Will you stay with me then?" Harry asked. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"That can be arranged," Severus said. "Scoot over, then." Harry obliged and snuggled close to the Potions Master, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the chapter (even though it was a bit short, sorry). Please review :) Updates soon**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sarahamanda Klaine: Thanks!**

 **LadyWhiteRose2015: Awesome I'm so glad you like it! Thanks :)**

 **Kurohi Rokujou: I know, overprotective Snape is awesome and so cute. And yes he might haha.**

 **AlmondWithUnicornHair: No she doesn't. (at least not yet ;))**

 **Thorilian: Yay I'm glad you like it!**

 **lilyflower101: Yes he is :)**

 **lxssnape: Wow thank you! :)**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry was fully recovered a few weeks later, and left the hospital wing more eager than he had ever been for something before. He had to get out of bed. It was driving him crazy, just sitting around useless.

Although Severus had given him a few advanced DADA books to read on top of his homework. So he had kept himself busy and at least got some work done.

When Harry arrived in the Great Hall for lunch, he looked up at the staff table to see Severus smiling. Harry smiled back and sat down with his friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly to him, "I have a note for you."

"Thanks Mione." Harry took the note and opened it. _I am happy to hear that you are being released from the hospital wing. I hated seeing you hurt. You may come to my rooms tonight for a celebratory dinner at eight. SS._ Harry looked at the staff table again and his gaze met Severus'.

"It's great to see you back, Harry!" Seamus said, taking Harry's gaze from Severus.

Harry smiled. "Thanks. I missed you guys."

They chatted happily during their lunch hour, catching up, and then headed to class. By then, Harry was all caught up about Quidditch, and it turned out that Severus had spoken to Wood about Quidditch. It looked like Harry would be taking a short break, whether he liked it or not.

"I can try talking to Snape, if you want," Ron said as they walked to History of Magic.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said, "but there's no need. He's just looking out for me."

"Harry needs to rest," Hermione agreed as they walked into class.

Their next set of classes went by slowly, and while Harry scribbled notes trying to catch up in his classes, he couldn't help but look forward to his evening with Severus. At the same time, he was a little anxious, because they hadn't done any more than share short - but sweet - kisses in two weeks. Harry wondered what would happen tonight.

At eight o'clock, Harry stood in front of Severus's door, knocking and tried not to look like he was sweating too much. He hoped Severus wouldn't notice his nervousness.

The door opened, and Severus smiled. "Come in," he said, and Harry did. And then he found himself being pulled into strong arms and kissed, and his anxiety dwindled away.

"I missed you so much," Harry said. "I know it's weird, because I did get to see you, but-"

Severus captured Harry's lips with his own, cutting off the rest of his sentence. "I missed you too, Harry." Their gazes met, and Harry glanced down at the Potions Master's soft, tempting lips. "There's lasagna and asparagus for dinner."

"I didn't know you like cooking," Harry said as he followed Severus over to the table, which was already set, and lit with several candles.

"I don't, usually," Severus said, and Harry caught him blushing as well before he turned away to grab the food off the counter.

Harry noticed something then. "Are you wearing...jeans?"

Severus chuckled. "I don't wear robes all the time." As he walked to his seat, Harry couldn't stop his gaze drifting dangerously low.

As Severus sat down, Harry asked, "Why did you talk to Wood about me quitting Quidditch?"

"You're not quitting," Severus said. "Just resting. Harry, I don't want you to stop doing something you love."

"Then don't," said Harry, and then he got an idea. "You should come with me on my broom one time. Not during a game or anything. Just the two of us. I think you would like it."

Severus chuckled. "Can you imagine me on a broom, Harry?"

He ignored the question. "Please?"

The Potions Master sighed. "All right. But only once."

Harry smiled and took a bite of his lasagna. His eyes widened. "This is really good!"

Severus flushed slightly. "I'm glad you're enjoying it." His dark eyes reflected the candlelight and suddenly Harry felt the urge to kiss him.

"After dinner, I was wondering..." Harry trailed off, his face burning. "Can we, er...?" It felt a little awkward to be asking.

Severus chuckled. "I did promise you, after you recover." He smirked, and Harry's blush deepened.

After they were done eating dinner, Harry got to see Severus's room for the first time. It was as cozy as the rest of his quarters, with Slytherin decorations and an adjoining bathroom. "I like your room," Harry said, smiling.

"I'm glad." Severus pulled him close. "We will be spending a lot of time in here, after all." He'd leaned in to whisper the words in Harry's ear, and Harry felt a shiver down his spine. Harry tilted his head up and kissed him, finally, Severus's lips soft and warm against his. Severus's kisses were always so good.

He pressed himself against the other man, moaning as he felt Severus's tongue licking his own. The Potions Master pulled him over to the bed, yanking Harry down on top of him. Harry broke the kiss to brush his lips against the warm skin on his lover's neck. He heard Severus gasp and felt strong arms pulling him closer. Their lips met again and Harry melted into the kiss as Severus turned off the light.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry woke hours later to find the bed beside him empty. He quickly dressed in time to hear the door closing somewhere in Severus's quarters. He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and hurried out into the dungeons after Severus.

He saw Severus's black robes sweep around a corner and hurried to catch up. _Where are you going?_ he wondered, following at a distance behind his lover.

He followed Severus all the way to Dumbledore's office, burning with curiosity. He followed Severus onto the stairwell and into the office. "No one followed you here, Severus?"

"I believe not," Severus said. Harry covered his mouth to hide his heavy breathing and retreated into a corner not far from his lover and the Headmaster. "Any more news on the attacks in Britain?"

"All of them were placed strategically around Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "Closer and closer to here, Severus. I'm afraid we don't have much longer until Voldemort attacks."

Harry bit down on his lip to keep from gasping. Severus and Dumbledore were meeting secretly to discuss battle strategy? Severus had lied to him. "I need to hide Harry," Severus said. "Get him out of the castle."

"Harry is a crucial part in the war," Dumbledore argued. _At least_ someone _is taking my side,_ thought Harry, annoyed.

"Albus, the Dark Lord will try to kill Harry before anyone else," Severus protested. "He isn't ready for this battle yet."

Ouch, thought Harry, but kept his anger to himself. Unfortunately for him, as the two professors continued to discuss Voldemort's potential plans, Harry fought back a sneeze. He didn't dare open his mouth to put up a Silencing charm, but he knew he couldn't hold it back much longer either way.

"Based off of what I learned when I was spying, I think the Dark Lord will attempt to penetrate the castle from-" Severus was saying.

"AAHHHCHOOO!"

Harry cringed as Severus and Dumbledore turned to where he was standing in the corner. Severus approached him, a smirk on his face, and pulled off the Cloak. "Harry," Severus sighed. "I should have known."

Now that Harry no longer had to hide, he couldn't control his anger. "You lied to me," he accused.

"You didn't ask," Severus replied.

Harry snatched the Cloak from him. "You really don't believe in me, do you?" he said angrily. "Not even after how much I proved myself to you this summer! I thought you would be proud." He didn't let Severus answer before adding, "I worked my arse off trying to prove myself to you this summer."

"You did, Harry," Severus said carefully. "You have been doing extremely well with Occlumency."

"I need to fight Voldemort." It wasn't a question.

"You don't," Severus argued.

"Yes I _do_!" The Potions Master flinched. "He killed my parents, and so many others that I love and many others' loved ones."

"I believe in you," Severus said. "I do. I am only trying to hide you because I love you. I have told you many times before, Harry - I can't lose you."

"Severus, I'm sick of hiding. I've been hiding my whole damn life and I can't take it anymore!" Harry's voice rose. "I want to fight in the war, beside you. That's what you've been training me for all summer, right? To fight Voldemort?"

"To _block your mind_ from Voldemort," Severus corrected him. "There is a difference between fighting and willingly seeking out the Dark Lord."

"I won't be a coward," said Harry. "Either I fight in the war, or we're done."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the chapter! Sorry for the late update, I had really bad writers block. Please review for more updates soon :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kurohi Rokujou: Haha :)**

 **lilyflower101: Yes. Yes it was.**

 **Thorilian: Very true. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **LadyWhiteRose2015: Haha. thank you! And yeah writers block happens to me way too often**

 **AlmondWithUnicornHair: I LOVE lasagna. It's one of my favorite foods, but I can't cook to save my life and I still need to learn how to make it haha. And that's awesome, I'm glad I got them in character :) thanks!**

 **demi: Awe thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying it so** **much! I don't know how many chapters, I usually go by plot. But I think this will be one of the longest stories I've ever written.**

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus felt his eyes widen in shock. He would lose Harry either way. His lover would either fight in the war and die, or their relationship would end and they would become cold and distant again, like nothing had ever been between them. And maybe it was selfish, but Severus couldn't stand the thought of that.

"You will stay with me," Severus said firmly, but not harshly. "During the war. You understand me? Right by my side."

"Always," said Harry. "Always, my Severus." The Potions Master pulled him into a tight embrace, sighing in relief, still shaking in fear. "Don't be scared," Harry murmured, wiping away tears Severus hadn't known were there. "I love you."

"I love you," Severus echoed, his throat tight with tears, and claimed Harry's lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling the boy against him. They kissed as if their life depended on it, Harry's hand on the collar of Severus's robes, resting on the top button as if he was going to unbutton it - which Severus hoped he would, if only they were alone.

Severus broke the kiss and Harry whimpered, trying to pull him back for another kiss, but Severus was looking at Albus in embarrassment. They'd both completely forgotten the Headmaster was there. "Don't mind me," Albus said, those damned eyes twinkling. Severus fought back a smile. "I'll just be up in my room going over these battle reports." Albus scooped up the papers into his arms and disappeared upstairs.

Severus laced his fingers between Harry's, their gazes meeting. "Harry," he said, lost in his lover's emerald eyes. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my bondmate?"

Harry gasped. "You...You want the bond?"

Severus felt himself smiling. "I do," he said, brushing his thumb against Harry's. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Harry. And, yes, I want to share something as special as this with you."

Harry was staring at him in awe, and now it was Severus's turn to wipe away Harry's tears. The kiss that followed was filled with desire, and Severus tingled all over. Harry's lips were hot against his own. "I want you," Harry gasped, his pupils dilated with lust. "Please, Severus."

"Not here," Severus said, and they left Albus's office quietly.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

"Why are you so tired?" Hermione asked him at breakfast the next morning. Ron sat beside her and across from Harry, happily eating a bacon sandwich and paying no attention to them.

"Severus and I had a long night," Harry said, and blushed when Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I...I mean, we fought. That's all." But Harry knew she saw right through his lie. He was still sore from last night, but he couldn't stop smiling. It had been the hottest night of his life. Besides, Severus had given him a potion to help with the soreness. He felt his face heat up as he remembered last night, how good it felt to have Severus's tongue on his-

"Harry," said Hermione, snapping her fingers in front of Harry's face.

Harry jumped, startled. "What?"

To his surprise, Hermione smirked. "Welcome back. Thinking of someone?"

Harry didn't encourage her with a response and just rolled his eyes at her. They finished breakfast and as Harry was walking to his next class, he yelped as he felt strong hands pulling him around a deserted corner.

In the empty classroom, he looked up into Severus's eyes and smiled. "You know, I only have ten minutes to get to class."

Severus's hands traveled down Harry's body. "That's a very long time," he murmured in Harry's ear, and pulled him close.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

After classes ended for the day, Harry snuck down to the dungeons where Severus was grading homework in his classroom. "Grading any of my homework?" Harry asked, setting down his bag. He walked up behind Severus and massaged his shoulders, grinning when Severus leaned back into his touch.

"You know I'm not your professor, Harry."

"Well, we do have Occlumency and DADA," Harry pointed out. _"Professor Snape."_ His lips tickled Severus's ear, and he felt the Potions Master shiver.

Severus chuckled. "Harry, we've already made love today. Three times." Harry kissed his neck and Severus pulled the Gryffindor against him, kissing him hard on the lips. "And this'll be the fourth," said Severus, closing and locking the classroom door with a flick of his wand.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

"You wanted to see us, Albus?" Severus said later that evening in Albus's office. Harry stood close beside him, Severus's arm wrapped around him.

"Yes. Harry told me that you are ready for the bond," said Albus. Severus nodded and the Headmaster continued, "It is similar to a marriage bond, but it has its differences. This bond will allow you to sense each other's emotions, but not read each other's thoughts. However, if there is an emergency, you will be able to read thoughts to keep your bondmate safe."

"There will probably be many emergencies, knowing Harry." Severus smirked, and Harry elbowed him, rolling his eyes.

Albus smiled. "I'm glad to see you two made up," he said.

Harry grinned. "Oh, did we ev-"

Severus covered the Gryffindor's mouth with his hand. "Am I going to have to put a Silencing charm on you?" he teased.

"Probably." Harry's voice was muffled from his hand. Severus just rolled his eyes and removed his hand before Harry bit or licked it.

Albus waited for them to finish bickering and then said, "You may decide if you wish to have a small bonding ceremony," he said. "Your friendship is out in the open, I have heard." He smiled, and Harry and Severus exchanged smiles of their own. "If you would like to invite any friends, you may."

Severus and Harry exchanged another look, communicating silently even without a bond. "I think just the two of us," Harry said.

"You don't want to invite Weasley and Granger?" Severus asked him.

"Sure, if you're okay with it," said Harry, and Severus nodded.

"All right then," said Albus. "I will arrange for the ceremony to be in three days, in my office." Harry moved closer to Severus on the loveseat, resting his head on the Potions Master's shoulder. Albus's eyes twinkled and he said, "Now that we've settled that, shall we go over battle reports?"

* * *

Severus's PoV:

"What are we doing?" Severus asked later that night as he followed Harry outside the castle.

Harry grinned as he held up his broomstick. "Flying," he said. "You said you would, remember?"

Severus tried to make his features stoic, hoping it would mask his nervousness. He had never once been on a broom. "And I suppose you will be flying this thing?"

Harry laughed. "Of course, Severus." He leaned in for a quick but lingering kiss before getting on the broom. Severus stared. "You coming?"

The Potions Master sighed. "Let's get this over with then." He sat behind Harry, arms wrapped tightly around his lover's waist. They took off, and Severus gasped, burying his face in Harry's messy black hair.

Harry laughed. "Severus, look at the view!" he called over the wind.

Severus risked a look, and gasped again, this time in awe. The moon reflected on the river, which looked like glass as they followed it almost down to the waterline. Harry was laughing and Severus's heart warmed as he clung to him. The breeze blew Severus's shoulder-length around his face, but he didn't dare lift a hand to brush it back.

"This is...not horrible," he said loudly so that Harry would hear him.

"Oh, Severus, you know it's amazing." And Severus couldn't deny it. It was, he thought as he and Harry flew above the sleeping castle, perfect.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**LadyWhiteRose2015: I think I would have, too. In the original draft I had, I actually had them break up but I have no patience haha so that didn't work.**

 **Thorilian: Thanks! :)**

 **: thanks! :)**

 **Sarahamanda Klaine: Thanks! Hope you like the new chapter**

 **lxssnape: Don't worry, you have my word that Severus (and Harry) won't die. The reason I'm writing this story is so they can have a happy ending :)**

 **animelvr23: Very true!**

 **Arcadia Arneson: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

 **AlmondWithUnicornHair: thanks! :)**

 **lilyflower101: Me too ;)**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

The bonding ceremony took place in Dumblerdore's office a few days later. Ron and Hermione watched as Harry's gaze locked with Severus's, a gold bracelet in each of their hands. "The bracelets can be compared to wedding rings," said Dumbledore. "They are permanent, like tattoos, and they contain a powerful spell that will bind you two forever." Harry met Severus's soft gaze, his heart fluttering. "Are you ready?" Harry and Severus both nodded. "Repeat this vow: I swear to protect you, in every place and time, in every circumstance, in every state of emotion. I will be your best friend and your greatest ally. I will be there for you in any time of need. And I will give my life for yours, if there is no other way."

One by one, they repeated the vow, their gazes locked. As Harry spoke the words, he knew he meant them with every air of finality. He was bound to Severus. After they had put the bracelets on the other's arm, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and kissed him deeply. Harry felt the magic of the sealed bond warming inside him as Severus leaned into the kiss.

They broke apart at the sound of clapping. "Use this bond well," Dumbledore said to them. "It will aid you in times of need and struggle." Harry smiled, still pressed close to Severus, and felt an arm wrap around him. He couldn't remember a time when he was happier. "I am happy to see the bond worked. This particular bond only works if the connection between the two people is very deep." Harry looked at Severus to find him blushing. He smiled and nudged Severus lovingly. "I am pleased to see you find happiness, Severus. You too, Harry. You both deserve this," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"You deserve each other," Hermione added with a smile.

"Well said, Miss Granger," Dumbledore agreed.

"Thank you guys for being here," said Harry happily.

"No problem," Ron said. "I mean, it's weird seeing you so close to Sna - to Professor Snape," he corrected himself at Severus's raised eyebrow, "but I'm happy to see my best friend happy."

They all sat in Dumbledore's office, chatting for a while and eating snacks. "We got a letter from Mum and Dad," Ron informed Harry between bites of food. "We're going home for Christmas, if you want to come." Winter break was a few months away, and Harry hadn't even been thinking of it yet.

He looked at Severus, who nodded. "Have fun with your friends over break," he said. "I'll still be here when you get back." But through the other end of their new bond, Harry felt a sadness. He squeezed Severus's hand and felt some of it go away, but it still lingered. He reminded himself that the bond meant feeling Severus's emotions almost as if they were his own.

"So Harry, are you coming to the dance?" Hermione asked him.

"Dance?" Harry hadn't heard of it.

"Yeah, it was announced at the Great Hall the other night. I don't think you were there." Ron grinned and Harry blushed, knowing exactly where he was at the time.

"I'll go," Harry said.

"And I will be chaperoning, so we may be able to sneak in a dance or two," Severus added.

After discussing the dance for a while longer, Harry and Severus headed down to the dungeons. "Would you like to stay here tonight?" Severus asked him, to his surprise.

"Sure," Harry said, taking the Potions Master's hand in his own as Harry followed him into his quarters.

A bit of an awkward silence fell around them. "Er - I can make some tea or hot chocolate if you want-" Severus started, but he didn't have the chance to finish before Harry kissed him.

"I'd rather have you," Harry whispered in his ear, and trailed his lips down Severus's neck. He felt the Potions Master shiver under his touch and he smiled against Severus's warm skin. He yelped in surprise as Severus pulled Harry against him, kissing him so hard that Harry was left gasping for air. He let Severus pull him into the bedroom and locked the door behind them.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

A few days later, Severus leaned against a wall at the dance in the Great Hall. He had to admit the decorations were beautiful. But his gaze was on Harry as he chatted with friends over by a table.

A few songs later, a slow song began playing, and Harry got up and went over to Severus. "You promised me a dance," he said with a small smile.

"Did I?" Severus teased gently, but their fingers were already lacing together, and the Potions Master pulled Harry close. He fought the urge to kiss the boy in front of so many people. And people were already staring, but Severus found he didn't care. "You realize we don't have a good excuse to be seen dancing together, right?" Severus murmured to him.

"I don't care." Green eyes met dark ones, boldly. "Let them find out about us."

"I wish we could." Severus rested his cheek on the top of Harry's head as they turned in slow circles.

"I'm proud to be with you." Harry's voice was a bit muffled in Severus's chest, but Severus felt his heart flutter all the same.

"And I you, Harry." Their gazes met, and before Severus could stop Harry, their lips were pressed together. However, Severus didn't have much time to savor the kiss because they heard a loud CRASH, and the Great Hall went silent. Severus also didn't have much time to wonder who saw the kiss, because that was the least of their problems right now. Still wrapped in Harry's arms, Severus let out a gasp as he saw who stood at the entrance of the Great Hall.

The Dark Lord had infiltrated Hogwarts.

* * *

 **AN: Haha another cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**LadyWhiteRose2015: Hmm we'll see :) Thank you!**

 **Sarahamanda Klaine: Thanks!**

 **lilyflower101: Haha yep he totally ruined the mood**

 **AlmondWithUnicornHair: Thank you! And it's funny that you mention the nightmare thing because I almost did that before I even got your review, but decided against it.**

 **Thorilian: Hehe we'll see ;)**

 **BeholdTheMetatron1946: I have "I Knew You Were Trouble" stuck in my head now hahaha I wish I had written in that line! Omg someone should totally do a parody of that**

 **Acadia Arneson: Omg I didn't realize that your name was missing, sorry!**

 **mrs-severussnape666: Haha, thank you!**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry's scar burned as Voldemort spotted him in the crowd of students and teachers. But Voldemort was looking slightly to his left, at Severus. "Severus," said Voldemort, and Harry stepped in front of his lover as Voldemort neared them.

"Don't touch him!" Harry yelled. "You've already hurt him once, and I won't let you do it again. You'll have to go through me."

"Harry, no!" Severus shouted as Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. Harry and Severus pointed their wands at Voldemort, and Harry felt a warm sensation as their magic battled Voldemort's. He felt fear and love on Severus's side of the bond - love for Harry.

Harry felt the same on his side of the bond, felt the need to protect the man he loved more than anything in the world.

And then Voldemort was gone, burst into a cloud of ash, and Harry gaped at the spot where a once powerful wizard had vanished.

It was over. Voldemort was gone.

The students had all fled to the opposite side of the Great Hall, standing behind the teachers who were protecting them. The last thing Harry saw was Severus's worried expression as he collapsed and saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

"Wake up, Harry, wake up, please," Severus's deep baritone voice woke Harry, who groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. "Thank Merlin. Thank Merlin," Severus repeated, over and over, his hand stroking Harry's hair. Harry was in Severus's bedroom, which he had only been in several times.

Harry smiled at Severus, noticing for the first time that the Potions Master was holding his hand. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours," Severus said. "Voldemort is gone, Harry. You did it."

"We did it." Harry squeezed his hand.

"You're quite right, Harry." Severus and Harry both turned to look at Dumbledore, who approached Harry's bed. "Your bond can create a powerful magic that no wizard can accomplish alone. Your love defeated Voldemort tonight."

Harry felt his eyes widen, and he squeezed Severus's hand, his heart skipping a beat when the Potions Master squeezed back. "So...Severus and I wouldn't have defeated Voldemort if we hadn't had the bond?" Harry asked.

"You are referring to a different bond, Harry," said Dumbledore. "A magical bond that you two have. Even if you hadn't had your bond, you still would have been able to defeat Voldemort together. There is no more powerful bond than love, love so deep that your magic will naturally join together."

Severus and Harry smiled at each other.

"Oh, and I should warn you," Dumbledore said. "The school knows about your love."

Harry gasped. "Severus won't be fired, will he? He's not my professor."

"That is why the staff agreed that you may be together," Dumbledore said, and Harry blinked in shock.

"Thank you, Albus," Severus said. "I did not want to hide my love for Harry."

"I am happy for you both," said Dumbledore. "I will leave you two alone now, as I am sure you have a lot to...discuss." He winked at Harry, who blushed as the Headmaster shut the door behind him, leaving them alone in Severus's room.

Harry stared into Severus's onyx eyes. "Our love stopped Voldemort," Harry breathed, still unable to believe it. And that he and Severus were allowed to be together. It was a miracle.

"Don't cry." Harry reached up to wipe away Severus's tears. And then Severus's lips were on his, and Harry pulled the Potions Master against him. Severus moaned as they kissed fervently, Harry's hands slipping to the buttons on Severus's robes.

"I want you." Harry whispered in Severus's ear, and grinned when he felt the Potions Master shiver.

"Then you may have me," said Severus, and pulled Harry even closer, showing him just how much he loved him.

* * *

The next morning, Harry snuggled against Severus, enjoying the feeling of the Potions Master's bare skin against his own. Severus had made love to him late into the night, only stopping when they were too exhausted to even move.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Severus buried his face deeper into Harry's hair, and Harry smiled against his chest.

"You didn't have to do anything, Severus." Harry lifted his head for a kiss.

Severus shook his head. "I can never repay you for the friendship and love you have shown me," he said, and Harry's heart swelled with love. "However...maybe I can start with this."

Harry looked down at the small box in Severus's hands, and froze. "Severus?"

"Open it."

His heart pounding, Harry took the box and opened the lid to find a simple band with a snake etched intricately into the middle. He looked up, a question in his eyes. "What is it?"

"It's a family heirloom," said Severus. Harry picked up the ring and admired the complex design. Someone had obviously put a lot of effort into making the ring. "I inherited it when my mom died. She wore it for many years."

"And you're...giving it to me?" Harry asked, touched. "Why?"

Severus smiled a little. "Harry Potter," he murmured, taking Harry's hand. "Will you marry me?"

Harry's mouth fell open, and he didn't realize he was crying until he choked out, "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you," and threw his arms around the Potions Master. He couldn't believe it. He would be marrying Severus Snape. "Wait, but...I'm not of age."

"We will need about a year to plan the wedding," Severus said. "You will be of age by then."

Harry hugged him again, tightly, and Severus held him close. "I love you so much," he said through his tears. "More than anything."

"And I you, my love." Severus smiled and slipped the ring on Harry's finger. "And I you."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked the chapter! Wow I waited forever to update...Oops. Anyway, there will be one more chapter - the epilogue - and then this series will be finished! I have a lot more Snarry fics planned though so don't worry :) Thank you all for supporting me with this series, you guys kept me writing and I always look forward to your reviews**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hey guys, wow this chapter is wayyyyy overdue haha. I had the worst writers block ever and couldn't decide what to do with the epilogue. But I wanted to give you guys - and Severus and Harry - an awesome ending, so I hope you guys like the last chapter!**

 **Thorilian: thank you! I'm writing a sequel series called "Love Lessons".**

 **Sarahamanda Klaine: Thanks!**

 **animelvr23: Hahaha I laughed so hard when I read this comment! So true. And yes Severus and Harry are so adorable!**

 **Acadia Arneson: I am writing a sequel :)**

 **animelvr23: Haha I'm so glad you liked it! I'm not great at fighting scenes but I'm trying to improve my writing so. thank you for letting me know and for not flaming :)**

 **LadyWhiteRose2015: I will be continuing my Occlumency Lessons series but I haven't written the first chapter to the sequel yet. Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed my story!**

 **AlmondWithUnicornHair: Yep so true! :)**

 **lxssnape: they're not married yet but you will get to see their wedding in this chapter :)**

 **lilyflower101: Hahaha yep!**

 **HaylaForever: Yay thank you!**

 **.Lonely: Thanks!**

 **missashleycarey91: Awesome thank you!**

* * *

 _A year later_

"This place looks amazing, Hermione. You really did a good job," said Harry.

It was Harry and Severus's wedding day, and Hermione had designed the whole wedding at the Burrow. It was a beautiful July day, and Harry was standing in front of the mirror as Hermione and Ginny struggled with Harry's hair. "Severus's hair wasn't this difficult," Ginny complained.

"Severus's hair is sexy and beautiful," Harry complained. "Mine is just..." He searched for a word. "Well, difficult."

"Are you nervous to see him today?" Hermione asked him as she sprayed Harry's hair with product, knowing even as she did that it wouldn't help.

"A little," Harry said, blushing. He was actually very nervous, but he didn't want to let on.

"It's just Severus," Ginny reminded him, trying one last charm on Harry's hair. "Ha! There we go."

"Now let's just hope it stays that way," grumbled Hermione. As the wedding designer, she had been busy all morning and was now in a bad mood.

"Don't even say it, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Can I have a moment alone, guys?" Harry asked them.

"Of course. See you out there!" Hermione grinned at him and Ginny winked before the girls left the room.

I'm getting married today, Harry thought, more and more nervous as the minutes passed. He couldn't believe this was his wedding day.

There was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" Sirius's voice asked, muffled because of the door.

"Sure," Harry called, and his godfather stood beside him moments later. "You look awesome." Sirius was wearing a tuxedo that made him look shockingly younger.

"Well, thank you. So do you." Harry and Severus had worn simple but beautiful wedding robes, each decorated with their house colors. "Have you seen Severus today?" Harry hadn't seen him since yesterday afternoon. They had both been busy with bachelor parties and wedding preparations, and all Harry wanted was to be in his lover's arms.

"Yeah, I have," Sirius said. "So, are you ready?"

"I am," Harry said. "I love him, and I want it to be forever."

Sirius smiled. "You two," he said, shaking his head. "Romeo and Juliet have some competition, don't they?"

Harry chuckled. "You are okay with this, right?" he asked. "Me marrying Severus? I know your history with him is-"

Sirius held up a hand. "The day Severus proposed to you, he asked for my blessing. I said yes."

"Really?"

"Really. Harry, you and him both deserve to be happy," Sirius said. "I was shocked and furious at first, but after seeing how much you two love each other, I couldn't say no. You should have seen the look on Severus's face when he asked me, like he desperately needed my approval." He chuckled.

"Thank you Sirius. I love you." Harry pulled him into a tight, warm hug.

"I love you too, Harry." Sirius's arms wrapped around him. "It's going to be different without you living with me. Promise you'll visit?"

"Of course. I promise." Harry kissed his cheek and pulled back.

Hermione poked her head in the door. "Guys! It's time," she said.

Harry's heart raced in his chest as Sirius walked him down the aisle. When they turned the corner around the house, Harry's breath caught when he saw Severus standing by the altar. Dumbledore was marrying them, and he stood beside Severus, smiling. Severus hadn't decided to have any groomsmen, but Harry's bridesmaids were all there as well - Hermione was his maid of honor, and she, Luna and Ginny stood beside her in dazzling red and gold dresses.

They reached the altar, and Harry met Severus's gaze. His onyx eyes sparkled and Harry's heart skipped a beat as Sirius put Harry's hand in Severus's. "Take care of him," Sirius said.

"Always." Severus smiled at Harry, who couldn't stop himself from launching himself into Severus's arms. He held Harry tightly, and Harry clung to him, despite all the people watching them. There were "awww"s from the audience, and Harry's face was burning when they reluctantly pulled away.

Severus kept his arm around Harry's waist during the entire ceremony, until it was time for them to recite their vows. They had each written personal vows to make it more special and intimate. Harry went first, and he spoke around the lump in his throat. "Severus," he said, taking out the folded paper in the pocket of his robes. "This past year with you has been the best year of my life. You have brought me so much happiness, and so much love, and it is exactly what I needed after my childhood. I can't thank you enough, but maybe I can start with forever." He blinked, struggling not to cry even as tears were streaming down Severus's cheeks. Harry was happy to see that Severus didn't appear to be ashamed of his tears, for there was no reason to be. Severus had begun to let people back into his life. "You have taught me so much and given me everything I have wanted my whole life - family, friendship, love, and a home. You are all of those things to me." Harry sniffled and Severus reached out to take Harry's face in his hands, gently wiping away the tears that had begun to flow. "I am so happy to be starting our life together as a married couple. I love you more than anything."

After the clapping had died down, and Harry and Severus had managed to pull themselves together long enough to finish the ceremony, Severus began his vows. "Even though I was your teacher, you have taught me more than I could ever have taught you," he began. "You taught me how to move on, and how to love again. After what happened with Lily, I never thought I would find someone who would love me this much, who would so completely and unconditionally accept me for who I am - the good and the bad. Harry, I am the luckiest man in the world to have found someone as special, kind, compassionate, and brave as you. And I am so honored to be able to spend forever with you. I love you so much."

Dumbledore smiled. After the exchanging of rings, he said, "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom."

Severus pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him deeply. Harry melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Severus's neck as their tongues brushed. Harry held back a moan - they were in front of their friends and family! - and was blushing when his new husband finally let him go. Their audience clapped and Harry and Severus smiled at each other. Harry had never felt more in love and happy than he had in this moment.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

Harry and Severus stepped into the bright, open house. They had just returned from their honeymoon and were searching for a place to live. They were currently living at the Burrow, which was extremely crowded, but they had nowhere else to stay at the moment. It was clear that Harry and Severus needed their own space, and the Weasleys often teased them about being loud. "I'll let you take a look around," the realtor said, and went outside to talk to the home owners.

Harry and Severus walked around on the first floor of the house before going upstairs. The younger man pushed open a door, revealing a guest room with a double bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. "I wonder if the house comes with the furniture," said Harry, shivering when he felt Severus's hands on his hips from behind, pulling him against the Potions Master's body. "Sev. This is someone else's house."

Harry and Severus weren't a particularly adventurous couple, but they were newlyweds who hadn't had a chance to be alone all day. "And?" Severus asked, trailing kisses down Harry's neck. "It's never stopped us at the Weasleys'."

"Good point." Harry turned around and kissed him on the lips, his heart pounding fast. Their kiss was messy and hot and Harry pressed against Severus, moaning, craving more. His erection pressed against Severus's leg, and Harry whimpered when his husband put his hand over the tent in the Gryffindor's jeans, stroking gently. "S-Severus!" Another moan. Harry's erection throbbed, and his head was spinning with fantasies about him and Severus.

"Oh, I like when you beg for me," Severus mumbled against his lover's lips.

"Please, Sev," Harry said, placing his hands on Severus's chest. His heart was also beating fast. "Please." As Severus touched him, Harry was struggling to get the Potions Master's shirt unbuttoned. There were just so many buttons!

Severus had already unbuttoned Harry's jeans and sunk his hand into his underwear, earning a whimper from Harry. "Having trouble?" he teased as Harry tugged on his shirt buttons.

Harry glared. "You're a git," he said, and kissed him hard. He began to pull Severus over to the bed, but then there was a knock at the door. "Er, Mr. and Mr. Potter-Snape? Are you in there?"

Harry and Severus quickly dressed and opened the door. "Hello," Harry said to the realtor.

"You closed the door," she said in an accusing tone.

"Yes, well...it was automatic." Harry grabbed his husband's hand and tugged him down the hall. "The rest of the house is great. How long do Severus and I have to make a decision?"

"A week, Mr. Potter-Snape," the realtor answered. Harry smiled at the name - he could get used to it.

"We'll take it," Severus said to the realtor, surprising Harry.

"Really?" Harry loved the house, more so than the others, but he wasn't sure how Severus felt.

"I know you love it," Severus said. "It is my favorite as well. I think we will be happy here."

Harry smiled and kissed him, right in front of the realtor. "All right, then," he said, his heart swelling with happiness. He was finally home.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked the story! SO sorry it took so long to update, I couldn't think of anything unique to write for the epilogue. Also, I am going to write a sequel to "Occlumency Lessons" called "Love Lessons" which will be about Severus and Harry's married life together. I'm not sure when the sequel will be posted as I haven't even written it yet. But I just wanted to make the announcement, so keep your eyes open for it :)**

 **Thank you to all who favorited/followed/reviewed/read this story. You guys motivate me to keep writing. 3**


End file.
